No Sleep Tonight
by Noukka
Summary: A joined fic between Stessa and Noukka. They were both happily married, until one train ticket changed everything. A Troypay story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This is a joined fic by Stessa and MelleG. It's all Troypay, as you probably already figured, and yeah… Read and review.

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, and we don't own "Derailed" either, which we got this idea from._

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 1.**

Troy woke up by the feeling of a wet, cold tongue on his cheek. He opened his eyes and starred right into Rover's brown ones. He snapped my head back, and squeezed his eyes tight.

When Troy opened them again, Rover was still looking at him, so he pushed him away from the bed, and sat up. Troy could hear Gabriella in the shower, and Juna was probably downstairs, eating her breakfast.

Troy pushed the covers away from himself, the freezing morning air from the open window hitting him like ice. Rover looked at him like he was crazy. Troy probably was. Who would want to leave their nice, warm bed? Troy swear, sometimes that dog could actually use it's brain, though usually it was stupid as hell.

He stood out of bed, hopped into his slippers and took his bathrobe on. He couldn't believe what he'd become. Who would have thought that the hot High School jock would end up working in appetizing, being treated from head to toe by his wife, who taught 2nd grade?

Troy slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Gabriella was in the shower, that was for sure. She was singing along with the radio, so she didn't hear him come into the room. He hated hearing her sing these days. She hadn't used her voice that much since High School, so it was getting kinda squeaky. It actually sounded horrible.

He brushed his teeth and hurried downstairs to see what Juna was up to. She was a bright kid, just like her mother. She had just turned 9., and her grades were good.

Troy and Gabriella had had her pretty early, and she wasn't planned. They didn't once think about not keeping her, but it had been pretty hard. They'd rushed to get married before she arrived, because Gabriella's mom wanted them to. It had been okay and felt right then.

Things were still good, though Troy wished he'd had some more time to himself when he was younger. He was only 30 now, but they didn't want to have more kids. Apparently Gabriella had enough in one.

"Hi daddy." Juna smiled, as he sat down by the table, "Will you read my essay, please? I think I made a couple of mistakes, and I'd love it if you could correct them?"

Troy groaned and took the four paper essay in his hands, "You know I'm not the one to do that, Juna. Your mom is way better with all this crap."

"Daddy!" Juna said, "I'm telling mommy you swore!"

"No, Juna, stop it." Troy mumbled, "I'm really not in the mood for this, okay? I'm tired, and I have a meeting. Which is also one of the reasons, I can't read your essay."

"But mommy doesn't have time either!" Juna said, "She has a meeting too!"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, from their bedroom, "Please just read it! My meeting is way more important than yours, and Juna really needs help, okay?"

Troy rolled his eyes, that minute hating his wife. Why he had to read the essay through the morning it was due, he didn't know. He would have been happy to do it, if she'd come with it two nights ago, or even yesterday night. Anything but in the morning. He simply didn't have time.

He had a train to catch. He looked at his watch he had gotten from Gabriella on their wedding day. He wouldn't make the train if he didn't leave the house soon. He quickly grabbed Juna's essay and read it through, not bothering to correct a single mistake. There wouldn't be many anyway. She was just like her mother!

He looked at his watch again. Now, he really had to go. He grabbed his briefcase and gave Gabriella, who had entered the kitchen, a kiss on the lips, as goodbye.

"I took the rest of your money, Troy." Gabriella said, "I didn't have time to get some yesterday."

"It's fine, I'll stop by at the ATM." Troy said, "But now I've really got to go. Bye, love ya'"

"Love you too."

He rushed out the door, and was speeding up to running tempo, as soon as he reached the pavement. His train left in 5 minutes, and he knew he wasn't gonna get there on time. Anyway, he ran there, and just hoped it was a little late. He reached the end of the road and turned around the corner. Two more blocks to go. The early morning traffic had already started. Lots of yellows taxis were on the streets. He crossed the road, and quickly looked at his watch. The train would leave the station in one minute. He ran as fast and as he could, but bumped into a woman. He apologised and hurried away.

Troy finally reached the station, to watch the train drive away. He cursed and angrily kicked a bench. He sighed and sat down to wait for the next train. It would be a half hour, but maybe he could sleep a little, or… work. He opened his briefcase and took out a lot of his paperwork. He hadn't had time to do this, he'd planned on reading it through during breakfast, but then he'd had to read Juna's essay.

30 minutes quickly passed as he was during his work, and when the train pulled in _(A/N – by the way, none of us have any idea if there's a train station in Albuquerque, or near it, but we'll just pretend there is, k?) _to the station. He quickly got his things together, and went inside to find a seat.

He slowly went through the train, watching all the different people, who were there. It was not the train he usually took, because he'd missed it, so the people he usually chatted with, was not there.

He finally found a free seat, and sat down, ready to open his briefcase again to work. It was really annoying. He hated his job more than anything else. He wanted to be a Coach just like his dad, but Gabriella had wanted him to do different things. She wanted him to have a job which would earn him good money, so appetizing was a good choice.

It was the most boring job to have, but it gave them food on the table, because Gabriella's job sure didn't. It was freaking how little teachers were paid nowadays. Why wouldn't people appreciate the time they spend teaching their snotty kids?

Troy was reading a mail from his boss, when the train suddenly bumped, and he dropped his papers on the floor. He bend down to pick them up, but as he lifted his head again, his eyes caught something…

It was a pair of woman's legs. They were long, nice, and hidden into a pair of black nets. On the feet of this mystery woman, was a pair of black stilettos, one of those Gabriella would never, ever set feet in. Troy let his eyes wander up this woman's leg, but was disappointed when his view stopped, because of the seat.

She was sitting a few seats away from him, in the opposite side of the train, and just now he noticed, that every man in the train, had his eyes on her.

He could see the most of her back over the seat, along with her head. It was covered in a black hat, but with a lot of golden locks sticking out from underneath it. From what he could see, this mystery woman was dressed in only black, which made her look so sexy.

He let his eyes wander back down her legs again. They were crossed firmly, sticking out in the little alley between the seats. He could see most of her thigh, which told him that she was wearing a mini skirt.

He looked up, and his eyes caught another man's. They quickly looked back down, embarrassed by themselves. The other man had a wedding ring on too. They were both married, but still checking out this woman.

But it was simply because she was _that_ gorgeous.

Troy tried to read his papers again, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He stuffed the papers in his briefcase, and looked up the woman's legs again. She was teasing all of them. But he wasn't sure she knew that she was. Well, she had to know she was gorgeous, but to wear an outfit like that… It took a lot of confidents.

As he let his eyes rest on her golden locks again, he suddenly got the feeling that he knew them for somewhere… But still, no. He had never known a woman or girl like that. No-one at his work was like that, no-one from his school was that graceful and sexy at the same time.

"Ticket?"

He looked up, as the ticket inspector stood next to him, demanding to see his ticket. He quickly started ruffling through his briefcase, but when he couldn't find his ticket there, he started looking through his pockets. But then he remembered… he hadn't bought one.

"Uhm, sorry," he mumbled, "I… I forgot to get one at the station."

"Yeah," the woman said, rolling her eyes, "That's what they all say. Give me some money."

Troy found his wallet, and opened it, only to find all his money gone. Then he remembered that Gabriella had taken the rest before he left, "Sorry, I'm out of that. It's my wife… She, she emptied my wallet before I left home."

"Sure, it's the wife's fault now," she said, "Either you pay, or I'll kick you out at the next station!"

Troy was about to answer, when someone interrupted them:

"I'll pay for him."

They turned around, only to find the mystery woman looking at them from her seat. Troy's breath hitched in his throat. Her eyes were piercing brown. But not that hard brown-colour. They were chocolate coloured brown.

He knew those eyes.

Okay, so we know it is a bit short for a first chapter, but seriously, we didn't expect it to be so short, it just happened! And well, if anyone have seen the movie or read the book, you'll probably not find too many differences. But really, it's only the beginning that we've gotten from ´Derailed´, the ending will not be the same at all.

* * *

_And yeah, please do leave us a review and tell us what you think ._

_**Tootles, **MelleG and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you all so much for the feedback. We loved it. And yes, on with the story… 

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM._

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 2.**

She made her way through the seats like a pro. Her high black heels had walked between the compartments many times, and she knew exactly where to put her feet. She knew who sat where, and she knew when to walk slower, because of a bump on the road, and she knew where to sit down, when it got really bad.

She didn't have to watch where she put her feet. She knew exactly where the other passengers had their feet, just like she knew everything else. There wasn't much change in the actions of them all. In those five years she'd taken this train to and from work, she'd met the same people everyday, and they were now a part of her life.

She slandered pass Mr. Garrett, who was wearing brown today instead of black, and sat down on an empty seat. It was the same as always. No-one took the seat next to her, or one of the seats opposite her. She had it for herself, and that was just the way she liked it.

She crossed her legs, and pushed them to the side, half covering the passage between the seats. She knew it was okay though, because all the people who usually sat in this part of the train, had already found their seats.

She opened her novel, and leaned back in her seat, ignoring the looks she got from several men in the train. She knew she teased them, and she did it on purpose. It wasn't like her husband would ever know if she wore a little too revealing clothes at the train. He liked it when she wore it at home.

She flopped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, fixing her black hat a little. It had to sit perfectly on top of her curls, because it was all about the looks. She smirked to herself, brushed some invisible dust away from her black mini skirt. She knew they were all looking up the skirt than at it, anyway, but it was nice to look nice.

She heard footsteps coming into the train, and wondered who it might be. Usually, no-one got on at this station. She didn't turn around to look though, she didn't want to seem nosey, but really, she found it weird. There was silence for awhile. The only thing you could hear was Mr. Sampson's snoring, and the sound of a foot tapping.

Then suddenly, a loud flop was heard, and it seemed like someone had dropped their papers. It came from the back of the train, but again, she didn't turn around to look. She really didn't want to appear curious, because it wasn't her nature. She was supposed to sit there, and look pretty. To sit there and attract looks from all the men in the train.

She sighed and closed her novel. She wouldn't get anything read anyway, so she might as well close it. She stuffed it into her briefcase and took her purse instead. She got out her compact mirror, to check her makeup, but froze, when the mirror caught the new guy.

He was young, not old like a lot of the other men, who took this train. He looked around her age, and was actually pretty cute. He had brown hair, and had a briefcase with him, as everyone else. She froze, when she saw that she'd caught his attention too. It was almost too good to be true. So, it wasn't just old pigs and her husband who found her attractive.

She studied his face closer, as he studied her legs. She meant she had seen him before. He looked familiar. She couldn't really figure out where though, and it was kinda creepy. He wasn't a usual in this train, so it had to be from somewhere else.

Suddenly the ticket inspector stood next to him, asking him something. He looked at her, and started to ruffle through his stuff. Then he looked sorta panicked, and then he spoke up, loud enough for her to hear;

"Sorry, I'm out of that. It's my wife… She, she emptied my wallet before I left home"

She froze in her seat. She knew that voice, and she could recognize it everywhere. It was beautiful like no other voice, she had ever heard, and she had always had a weak spot for it…

The ticket inspector seemed ready to blow up though. She didn't seem to like his voice, she seemed to like the thought of kicking him out of the train; "Sure, it's the wife's fault now," she said, "Either you pay, or I'll kick you out at the next station!"

He was about to answer, when she turned around, and interrupted their little talk; "I'll pay for him."

They looked at her, surprise across their faces.

"No, you don't have to," Troy said, "I'll just get some money on the next station."

"Oh, don't worry," she replied, waving the ticket inspector closer to give her the 9 dollars. She took them, and left her side again.

_She_ didn't turn around to look at him again, because she didn't want to. She took out her book again, and opened it. She had only read three lines, when he took the seat opposite her, a smile on his face.

"Thank you." he said.

"Hmm," she muttered, not looking at him.

"You didn't have to do that," he continued, "It's too much."

"Oh, don't worry," she smiled, closing her book, "I paid, didn't I?"

"Is this your usual train?" he then asked, biting his lip.

"Why?"

"Just so I can pay you back."

"It's 9 dollars, I think I'll survive."

"No, really," he insisted, "I need to pay you back. I really do."

"All right then," she said, placing her book at the seat beside her, "So tell me? How's Troy Bolton been since High School? I can see you're married?" she nodded towards the gold band on his finger.

"Yeah," he said, "To Gabriella. We got married right after High School."

"Aaaah, the smart girl," she replied, "Kids?"

"One. A girl." he told her, smiling.

"How old is she?" she asked, out of interest.

"9 years old." Troy said, "We had her when we were pretty young."

"Okay," she smiled, taking out a picture from her purse, "Mine are a few years younger." She showed him a picture, "That's Benjamin, and that's Bridget."

"She looks like you." Troy said, looking at the little girl, dressed in pink with soft blonde curls framing her face. She had brown eyes too.

"Yeah, doesn't she?" she said and sighed, "They make it all worth it, don't they?"

Troy nodded, not really sure what she meant. He just studied her face, her tanned skin. Her eyes were still as intense as they were in high school. Her face was soft, softer than he remembered, but she didn't wear as much makeup as she used to. Only enough to make her look sexy and sophisticated. She had that smokey-look going on.

"So, I take it you're married too?" he questioned, nodding towards the picture, she still had in her hand, and the sparkling wedding ring she had on her finger.

"Yeah," she said, "We're still together." She paused, "Zeke and I."

"You're still with Zeke?" he asked, "Wow. That's awesome, huh?"

She seemed hesitant, "I guess…" she trailed off, "He's not really the same anymore though. He has changed a lot."

Troy nodded, "So? You'll take this train tomorrow, so I can pay you back?"

"You insisted, didn't you?" she just replied, stuffing her picture into her purse again.

He found her weird now. Zeke was apparently not the only one who had changed. So had she. Her sentences were short and most of the time, when he asked her something, she'd ask him something back as her answer. She really didn't act like she used to.

Troy stood up, as he could see his stop coming closer. He grabbed his briefcase, and gave her a look-over a again. She really did look good. You couldn't tell she had given birth to two children. Gabriella never got her shape back after she gave birth to Juna. She tried hard, but she didn't make it. Not that it mattered to him, he loved her no matter what.

He didn't say anything as he made his way out of the train, leaving her to go to wherever she was going. He couldn't really digest that it was her, though. Every man had been staring at her – including himself.

_Sharpay Evans_.

It was nice seeing her again.

* * *

_And then, we're sorry about another short chapter, but if we write them too long, it's gonna ruin the story. And yeah, a lot of you guessed it was Sharpay, and you were right; it was. We'll beg you now, to leave a review again, please? They mean so much to us ;p_

_**Tootles, **MelleG and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Well then! Thanks for the awesome reviews ;p But we did get a flame, but we just laughed it off! We don't force anyone to read anything, so if you don't like it, don't read it? Deal?

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own HSM. Why do we have to repeat this?_

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 3.**

Troy opened the front door to the big building he was working in. McKenzie Advertising, it said, on the building. He walked to the elevator, and pushed on the bottom which said 12. It slowly approached the floor. He stepped out of the elevator and went in the direction of his office. Another hard day at work, why didn't he play basketball instead?

He took a seat in his comfy chair behind his desk and opened the computer. He was working on a commercial for a perfume by DKNY. Troy was one of the best in his line of business.

A soft knock came from the door. His boss' head showed there, and Troy feared what was to come.

"Do you have a minute?" Mr. McKenzie asked.

Troy nodded and gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk.

Mr. McKenzie took a seat and started: "Troy, our company is about to move to another town. We're not sure where to yet, but definitely something bigger. It's going really well for us right now, and we need it."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks for the information." Troy said. He didn't really know what to think about it, but he couldn't change

the fact that it was going to happen.

Mr. McKenzie rose from the chair and walked out.

Troy went back to his work. He couldn't concentrate. Troy decided to call Gabriella. It was one of her early days, she her classes was already over. He picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number. After a few minutes Gabriella answered it.

"Gabby here." she said.

Troy smiled by her voice; "Hey Gabby." he said and added: "It is Troy."

"Yeah, I knew that. My display said Troy." Gabriella giggled, "What do you want, honey?"

"My boss just told me that, the company is going to transfer to another town. I just wanted to let you know." Troy told her.

"Where to? Crap, then I have to get a new job and I really love the one I have now." Gabriella exclaimed.

"He doesn't know yet. I know darling, but we are going to figure it out. Okay?" Troy explained.

"Yeah, fine. I miss you. Can we have lunch together? I just got off, I could catch a cab or the train?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, pizza or sushi?" Troy asked. He was playing with a pencil in his hand.

"Pizza." Gabriella answered.

"Okay. Meet me at ´Sandy's´ at…" Troy looked at his watch. "Hm…1 o'clock? Can you make it?"

"Yes, that'd be fine, honey. Love ya." Gabriella said and hung up.

Troy put the phone back and looked at his computer. He needed a motto to this commercial. Something fancy.

--

Sharpay entered the set, and Kyle, her assistant, greeted her.

"Is the set done?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to shoot scene 8." Kyle told her.

Sharpay nodded, and found the script from her bag. She opened it on the part they were going to film first. Scene 8 was one of those in the apartment, they had to shoot all those first, because of the way their schedule was made. It was something about the set, and also the actors and actresses.

"Everybody get ready to take 1." Sharpay yelled, taking a seat in her director's chair. She really loved this job – they all treated her like some Queen. It turned out, she had a huge talent for directing, more so than acting herself, and she pursued that talent. And she actually loved this job.

She was in charge of everything, and she could decide everything, and be the boss of everyone. That was really what she loved the most. And people loved her work. She'd done a lot of different stuff. She'd started by directing a kids show, but it soon turned out, that she may be talented, but working with kids, was so not her. She got her big break with a very serious movie, and that one actually earned her 3 prizes.

But she still did miss acting. She missed going on theatre, and all the people looking at her. She always told herself, that if she ever got the change to start over in a new town or something, she'd try out for a couple of plays before working anywhere else.

It was just the biggest dream she had as a child. She had imagined herself on Broadway, singing her heart out in front of thousands of people. Acting is plays like Wicked, and Beauty and the Beast.

She missed those days at East High. When she'd dress up, and audition with Ryan. Now, she hardly spoke to him any longer, he was busy with his own stuff in New York where he lived, and she was busy in Albuquerque, with Zeke and the kids. But of course she was away often. When they were filming on different locations, but when they were filming on set, it was close by and she could take the train to work.

She never really suspected Troy to still be living in Albuquerque. She thought he'd be long gone by now with his precious Gabriella, but apparently he was wrong. It had been nice seeing him again though. He still looked good. But that he worked in appetizing, that had come as quite a shock to her.

--

Troy walked down to ´Sandy's´. There was five minutes until he had to meet Gabriella. He turned the corner; of course Gabriella was already there. She hadn't seen him yet. Troy gave her a hug from behind, and she spun around to see who it was. When she saw it was Troy, she smiled.

"Hey, lets go in, I'm starving." Troy smiled at her. They went inside and took a seat near the window.

"So how have your day been so far?" Gabriella asked. She took his hand in hers.

"Not so good, I missed my train, so I had to wait for the next." Troy wondered if he should tell that he had meet Sharpay, but he didn't do it. "When I finally got to work, Mr. McKenzie told me about this transferring. Well, how about you?" Troy ended up telling her.

"OH, honey your life is so hard. Good you have me to talk to." Gabriella joked. "My day is fine. Oh, Lars had this drawing for me. It was so sweet of him. It is going to be hard to leave the class if I have to." Gabriella explained. Troy looked at the menu.

"What do you want?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked short at the menu. "Shall we share a pizza?" she asked.

"If you want to. Then what do you want on it?" Troy said. Gabriella's eyes ran over the menu again.

"The one with bacon, pepperoni and cheese. Is that okay?" Gabriella smiled. "Oh, and a diet coke".

"Good, I'll just order. Two sec." Troy rose and went up in line. Gabriella followed him with her eyes.

--

Sharpay entered her house, beat out. Today had been so hard. This actress, she was working with, was so self-centred and egoistical, that no-one wanted to get into a ten feet radius of her.

"Mommy!" Benjamin yelled, storming into her open arms, "How was your day!? I missed you! Mrs. Kip made us chocolate chip cookies, do you want one!?" he held a half eaten cookie up to her, and she grabbed it, "Thank honey, I'll just… safe this for later. Where's your sister?"

"She's upstairs playing with her dollies!" Benjamin smiled, "Can I go outside and play on the swings?" 

"Of course honey," Sharpay smiled, "Just remember to put on your snickers, and not your fancy shoes… like last time!" 

"Okay mom!" Benjamin yelled, storming out of the door.

"Bridget!?" Sharpay yelled, "I'm home, honey!"

"Mommyyyyy!?" Bridget yelled, storming down the stairs. Her long locks flew behind her, as she jumped into her mothers open arms, "I missed you so much today mom!" she said, "When is daddy coming home?" 

"I don't know, Bee." Sharpay smiled, stroking her hair, "Later. Tonight."

"Okay, will he be here for dinner?"

"Hmm, I don't think so honey," Sharpay said, putting her daughter down, "Your father is a really busy man."

"But shouldn't he be busy with us and not his work?" Bridget asked.

"He does this so we can have all those cool things we have!" Sharpay said.

"But I'd rather have him!" Bridget said, "He's my daddy!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Bridget said. Then she turned around and ran up the stairs.

Sharpay sighed and went into the kitchen to see what Mrs. Kip, their nanny was up to. She was really old, but the children loved her. She found her cleaning all the baking supplies away, and Sharpay quickly joined her, wanting to take her mind of things.

"You know," Mrs. Kip said, turning to look at her, "You really should have a talk with your husband about this. He's never home, and the kids, especially Bridget – they miss him so much! And what about you? You never see him, do you? There's something there's not quite right here!"

Sharpay smiled to the old lady, "I know, but he loves his job. And it's really hard. He's doing this because he loves us all. He only want good things for us."

"You two are a lot different," Mrs. Kip said, "Your husband and you. Not just the colour of your skin and hair. But you put your values the right places, and you make the right choices. Your husband make the wrong ones, because he has a family. I'm afraid to say this, Mrs. Baylor, but your son is not just looking like his father – he's turning into a younger version of him, while your daughter is growing up to be just like you."

The old woman got her things together, and Sharpay was left there speechless, wondering if it was actually true. Was Benjamin exactly like Zeke?

--

Troy stepped inside their house. A nice smell met him. He could tell they were going to have pancakes for dinner. He put his briefcase on the floor in the hall. He slipped out of his shoes and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, honey." he kissed Gabriella. Juna and Gabriella were making the pancakes together. "Looks good." he commented them.

"Hi, dad." Juna said, concentrating on the pancakes, "Mom said I could choose what we should have for dinner."

"Well, I am looking forward to dinner. It smells so good." Troy said. He gave Juna a hug and went upstairs. He changed clothes to something more comfortable. He put on his grey sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt.

He was thinking of Sharpay. She had looked really sexy in the train. Troy thought back at the time in high school. How he always had had a little crush on her. She still had her good looks. It was crazy that she was still with Zeke. They had broken up a little after the senior year of high school. They must have gotten back together after.

Troy went downstairs again. He sat in the couch and turned on the TV. He just wanted to catch the sports news. There were commercials. He hated commercials and that told a lot about him. He hated to work with them. He could hear that they were setting the table. He was hungry.

"Dad, are you coming? Dinner is on the table." Juna asked. She stood in the door to the living room.

"Yeah, be there in two sec. I just have to watch this." Troy said and looked at the screen again.

Juna went back to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table. Gabriella found the last stuff they needed use. She put them at the table.

"Troy, now!" Gabriella yelled. Troy turned off the TV. He went into the kitchen, "Don't worry, I'm right here!" he said, taking a seat by the table.

They started to dig in. Juna ate quickly. She loved pancakes. They were best with syrup. She took a new one. Nobody said anything. They were just enjoying the food.

Gabriella broke the silence; "So how was your day, Juna?" she asked.

Juna took another bit of her pancake, "Fine" she just said. She took a new bite of her pancake.

"Okay, what did you do?" Gabriella asked again, and then she took a pancake and put sugar and ice cream on it.

"I went to school." Juna said, shortly. Juna hated their conversations at the table. Why did they even have to eat together?

"Juna, could you hand me the syrup?" Troy asked. Juna gave him it. "So, Juna will you play some basketball with me after dinner?" Troy asked and tried to break the cold atmosphere.

"Yeah, that would be great. Is it because you want to get your butt kicked?" Juna said, challenging him.

"Like that is going to happen." Troy said. He took a big bite of his pancake. Gabriella took the last pancake, and Juna rose from the table and began to clean it. Troy took his plate and placed it by the sink. The he found his basket ball. He came back into the kitchen, and looked at his daughter, "Are you coming Juna?"

He gave Gabriella a kiss. She rose from her seat and took her plate off the table too.

"Let me clean, so you can play with your dad." Gabriella said.

Juna gave her a hug and followed Troy. "Thanks mom!" Juna yelled before she went outside.

Gabriella put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. She went into the living room, and turned on the TV. She watched the movie there was showing.

Okay, so that was a pretty boring chapter. But it had to be there, you have to know a little about their families and that kind of stuff. At least it was longer then the other two. The next is going to be better. Anyway, please leave us a review. Pretty please? Love ya.

_**Toodles**, MelleG and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah, well, thanks for the reviews ;p we really appreciate every word we get. _

_**Disclaimer: **__We don't own HSM or Friends.

* * *

_

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 4.**

It was the next day, and Troy was taking the train later than usually, just to talk to Sharpay again. That, and he'd promised to give her the 9 dollars back. He wouldn't really feel good about himself if he didn't pay her back. He had way too much pride.

He went into the train, in search for the seat he'd had yesterday, and he found it quickly, only to find Sharpay already seated there, reading some sort of script.

He sat down opposite her, and cleared his throat.

"All right," she said. She lifted her head and evilly crooked an eyebrow, "Pay up, mister!?"

"I was just getting to that…" Troy said, fiddling through his briefcase.

"Yeah right," Sharpay laughed, "And I'm a boring sucker. Just give me the money, Bolton."

Troy handed her the 9 dollars, and looked at her, a smile on his face. He'd been looking forward to seeing her again, since yesterday, so it was quite weird to actually have her there. He studied her features. She was dressed a lot like yesterday, and the men was still staring at her (including himself, he couldn't help it).

She was hot, no doubt about that.

"So?" Troy said, "You're working with movies?"

"Directing." Sharpay simply said, not looking at him. Her eyes wandered over the script again, and two seconds later her eyes caught his, "I have an Emmy."

"Really?" Troy said. He didn't know that. It was weird, he suspected he'd have heard of it.

"Yes, for my first movie." Sharpay replied, stuffing her script away, "So, what are you up to today?"

"Work." Troy simply replied, "It's boring, as usual. Though I have a long lunch break. How about you?"

"I have lunch break all day, practically. We need to have a casting for a role, oh so suddenly. I don't really have to be there, but I didn't want to stay at home, so I thought it would be nice to go. I'll just stay for a few of them."

"You know, I suspected you would have been an actress and not a director. What happened?"

"Things change." Sharpay simply replied, "But acting is still my dream. I just don't have the time to do it. I have two kids, and it takes a lot, if you want to go all the way."

"Sure." Troy smiled, biting his lip, "Anyway… It's nice seeing you again."

"You too…" Sharpay said, eyeing him up and down.

Then the train announced his stop, and he quickly stood up and got his things together. He didn't know why, but he felt weird around her. He couldn't really describe it.

As he was about to go, when her voice stopped him; "Call me."

He turned around and saw her holding out her card. He shot a crooked smile and grabbed the little piece of paper. Then he blinked and hurried out the train.

--

The train left the station behind him. He looked after it till he couldn't see it anymore. Troy looked at the card she had given him. _Sharpay Baylor. Film director. _It said. There was a picture of her. She was wearing a normal top. Pink, but that was usual for her. Her make-up was natural. But it made her look like a million.

Troy finally reached the big building. He went in, and in the direction of his office. He hadn't yet found a slogan for the product. But he needed something really good. After all it was for one of his biggest clients, Donna Karen New York. They had made this perfume and needed a really good slogan.

Troy stood in front of the door with his name on. He opened it and went inside. His desk was covered with papers he had to put in order. Sometimes he wished he had a secretary. Only Mr. McKenzie had that. She was really pretty, actually not that smart. Troy thought McKenzie had chosen her because of her looks. He would never do something like that. If he got one, she or maybe him should be smart and know everything about their job.

Troy opened his computer and removed some of the paper so he could see the screen. He still had the card from Sharpay in his hand. He placed it in front of a frame beside the phone with a picture of Gabriella and Juna. He started to look at the papers he just had removed. He found a portfolio where they belonged. Troy logged in and opened the program he was going to use. First he would do all the papers while he was thinking of a good slogan for the commercial. He put in some numbers and put the papers in their right places.

Troy was snapped out of his thoughts. The phone rang. Troy picked it up.

"McKenzie Advertising. This is Troy Bolton speaking." He introduced himself.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella here. I was wondering when you where coming home? You know I miss you." Gabriella said. The last thing with her sexiest voice.

"Uhm, I don't know. I have to look at all these papers and then I have my commercial for DNKY. I get the perfume today. Then I have to create a slogan. So don't wait up for me. Okay, honey?" Troy apologised.

"Yeah, that's fine. Well, see you then Sweetie. Love ya. Bye." Gabriella said. Troy could hear she said it with a sad voice.

"I love you too. See ya Gabby." Troy said. He looked back at the screen. He still had some papers to do. He looked at them. He couldn't really get himself to do it, but he started anyway. He had only done two, when he was interrupted again by a knock on the door. He looked at the door and a person stepped in.

"There is post for you sir." the boy said. He put a big box in front of Troy. Troy nodded and looked down in his papers again. He knew it was the perfume in the box. He should probably look at it.

Troy first looked at his schedule. Five days more before his meeting with DKNY. He had to get started on the commercial. He really got to pull his brain together. _Argh! I am never going to find a slogan in time. And how should it look? _

Troy opened the box. It was DKNY's new series. They had made this one after the tree apple perfumes. Troy looked at the flacon. It was deep red and had a pink typography, saying DKNY and the name of the perfume, Heavenly Butterfly . It had also a white butterfly on it. The top was formed like a butterfly in white.

He sprayed it on his wrist so he could smell it. It had a sweet smell of tropics fruits, white flowers and fresh citrus with a sensual touch of mosques and weak sense of jasmine. _(A/N: Okay, so this is something I am making up. Just so you know)._ Hm…what was he going to do? It had a sensual smell but also a fresh and vigorously smell too. He would be working with a hot actress in a red dress or something like that. She should be sexy and really attractive. Wonder who that should be? He just needed a really good slogan. DKNY, makes you free? Neah, that was so low. He could do so much better than that.

Troy could his stomach rumble. He was hungry. Troy took the phone and was about to call up to the bagel shop across the street. His eyes caught the card Sharpay had given him. He called her up instead. A few minutes went by before she answered.

"This is Sharpay Baylor." she said.

"Troy, I mean it is Troy." Troy mumbled.

"Oh, Troy. Well, what can I do for you?" Sharpay said in a sweeter tone.

"I was thinking lunch. How does that sound?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good to me. I really need a break. You know Javu's, it is my favourite. But it is really expensive. Just so you know. Is that fine?" Sharpay asked. She sounded really excited about the place. _(A/N: The restaurant's name is the place where Monica works in Friends.) _

"Yeah, I know that one. I brought Gabby there once. The food is really good. What time do we meet?" Troy told her.

"In an hour?" Sharpay looked at her watch as she made the suggestion.

"Fine. See you then." Troy said. Sharpay cut the line off. Troy placed the phone at its place. He looked at his watch. He just had time to finish the last papers. He started at one.

--

Troy stepped into the restaurant. There were many people because it was lunch time. Sharpay had gotten a table in a corner in the back. He walked over to the table. Sharpay looked at Troy with a huge smile. Troy took a seat opposite her. A candle was lit and a rose was on the table.

"Hi." Sharpay said.

"Hi," Troy repeated. He looked at her. Sharpay opened the menu card and her eyes started to look over it. She wanted something easy and fresh. Maybe a salad?

"What are you having?" Troy asked her. He had chosen a steak with mashed potatoes. He was mow studying the vine card.

"I was thinking of this salad with chicken in it. It looks really delicious." Sharpay told him. She removed some hair from her eye.

"Okay, do you want vine to go with the dinner?" Troy asked and added: "I could recommend the Barolo, it is a little expensive, but tastes really good".

"Only if you are having vine. But it sounds nice." Sharpay said and caught his eyes. Troy looked down in the vine card again. A waiter approached their table.

"What can I get you?" he asked, ready with his block. Troy ordered for them both. When the waiter had left, Troy looked at Sharpay again.

"So, how have your day been so far?" Troy asked. He couldn't find out what else to say.

"Fine, nothing special." Sharpay asked. She wrinkled her nose; "Are you wearing a women perfume?"

"Actually I am. You know I am making this commercial for DKNY's new perfume. I had to smell to it." Troy told her. "Do you like it?" He added and placed his wrist under her nose.

"Yeah, it is really fresh and makes you fly but at the same time really down to earth like a butterfly. Or maybe even like a touch of heaven." Sharpay said. "I gotta have that one. I really love it."

"You should see the flacon. It is really beautiful." Troy informed her. He was planning the rest of the commercial. Sharpay had just given him the best idea. "Hey, do you have something to write on?"

"Yeah." She said and pulled up a block formed like a heart with fur on the edges, just like she had in High School. Troy got a smile on his lips when he saw it. She pulled out a page and gave it to him. "Here, do you want something to write with too?"

Troy nodded, so she pulled out a pink pencil with fur on the top. She handed it to him.

"Thanks." Troy started to write down what Sharpay had just said. The waiter came with their food. He placed it in front of them. It smelled really good. Sharpay started to dig in. She let out a quite little sighed of pleasure. Troy looked at her.

"Good?" he asked her. Sharpay nodded and took a new bite. Troy finished what he had been writing. He put the note in his pocket of his pants. He handed the pencil back to Sharpay and started to eat his steak. It was really good. Sharpay took a sip of her vine.

"You are right it is really good." Sharpay said. She took another sip and put the glass back.

"I know I am." Troy said. He tasted the vine too. There was silence for awhile. They were enjoying the food. Troy suddenly got a really good idea. Maybe Sharpay would like it?

"I need an actress to my commercial. One who is really beautiful and attractive. Do you know one?" Troy asked.

"Hm…I don't think so." Sharpay said. She looked oddly at him. He was up to something. But what?

"Well, I was thinking maybe you would like to…" Troy said but was cut off by Sharpay.

"You could do that!? I mean do you choose that?" Sharpay said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, it is my commercial. But would you have the part, if DKNY like my, I mean _your _idea for the commercial?" Troy asked. "I know you talked about you never had the chance to become an actress. So I thought maybe you would like the chance?" Sharpay had a huge smile on her lips.

"Yes, very much." Sharpay said. She placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She was so happy. This would be huge. Troy was overwhelmed by her kiss. He could feel his cheeks turning red. He looked down and took a bite of his food.

"You are welcome." Troy said. He took the last bite that was on his plate. He looked at his watch. It was about time to get back to the office. He had a lot to do now. Troy finished his vine and rose from his seat.

"It have been nice seeing you again. Lets do it again soon." Troy said. He gave her a hug.

"Yeah, lets." Sharpay said. Troy paid and went back to the office.

* * *

Then done with That chapter. God, it took long time to write it. But know it is done. We really hope you like it? Please leave us a review and tell us. Love ya all…

_**Toodles,**__ Stessa and MelleG_

_Peace out! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own High School Musical, but it would be good if we did, then we knew what would happen in HSM2…_

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 5.**

Troy came back from their lunch. He was happy and glad that he had made Sharpay happy. He was a little scared about her

kindness, the kiss. It had brought old feelings up in him. Troy had always had a crush on her in high school. He had never told her, because Gabriella had come into his life. He was totally sold when he saw Gabriella for the first time. She had amazed him with her voice. It was like an angels,…back then.

Troy walked into his office. He opened his computer and wrote down his idea for the commercial. He really hoped DKNY was going to like it. He put the last piece of paper in its right spot and closed everything down. Maybe he should call Gabriella and tell her he was coming earlier home than excepted. He knew she hated surprises. Now today he was going to give her a surprise, yeah, he was also going to buy her some flowers.

He hurried down the elevator and down to the Florist.

"What can I help you with?" a nice lady asked Troy.

"Do you have any deep red roses?" Troy requested. She found them.

"How many do you want?"

"20 I think."

She took 20 up and went behind her desk.

"Can you wrap them up? It is a gift for my wife." Troy asked.

"Sure." she found some red paper. Troy paid for the roses and went in the direction of the station.

--

"Hallo Honey." a person said.

"Zeke is that you?" Sharpay asked. She was talking to Zeke over the phone.

"Do you have any one else you call Honey?!" Zeke asked, suspicious.

"Actually I have, but that is your children." Sharpay told him.

"Yeah, okay. I called to tell you I am not coming home today." Zeke announced.

"Again!? Zeke, you are never home. Your own children don't even know you, because you're never home! Worst of all, I miss you by my side!" Sharpay yelled into the phone. She got tears in her eyes.

"You know we need the money! Somebody have to earn them!" Zeke yelled back.

"Yeah, but we don't need that much money. We could just move to a smaller place, if that means you are more home." Sharpay said with a low voice. Zeke could hear she was crying.

"Honey, I love you. Don't cry. I'll promise you I come home tomorrow. Okay, Shar?" Zeke said with his most friendly voice.

"Sure Zeke, I can't trust you any more! What do you want me to tell Bridget and Benjamin?" Sharpay had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How should I know!? Make something up, you are so good at it!" Zeke said. He was red in his face of anger. Why did she have to be like this?!

"Yeah, and you're so good to walk away from your responsibility." Sharpay defended herself.

"Sharpay, I don't walk away from my responsibility. I am staying at work to live up to it." Zeke said.

"Yeah, but you have responsibility to your children too. And not to forget me!" Sharpay screamed.

"I have to go. The other phone is calling." Zeke announced.

"Yeah, walk away. That's what you so good at!" Sharpay said and broke the call. She dried her eyes and looked in the mirror. God, she looked horrible. She tried to get her mascara away from her face. She walked out of the toilet and back to the set.

"I am going home. We'll shoot the rest tomorrow. I have just gotten a big headache. See you guy later." Sharpay announced while packing her bag. She walked out of the studio and headed to a restaurant. She was really hungry and just had to have something to eat.

She went into a bagel shop and mixed on with chicken. She paid and left the shop. She went in the direction of the station and took the train home.

--

Troy knocked at the door to their house. He could actually just walk in, but he didn't. He heard footsteps behind the closed door. It slowly opened.

"What can I help you with?" Gabriella said. She only realized it was Troy after she had said it.

"I should deliver these flowers to a beautiful woman named Gabriella. Does she live here?" Troy joked.

"Troy stop it and come in. Why are you home so soon? I thought you said you would be home late tonight." Gabriella said with a smile and opened the door so he could get in. He walked in and gave the flowers to her.

"Here darling." He said when he gave her them. She took them and went into the kitchen.

"It is my favourite. Thanks Troy." Gabriella exclaimed from the kitchen. Troy came into her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome." he gave her another peek on her lips.

--

Troy took the train early that day. He had his big meeting with DKNY today. He wanted to set every thing up and be ready so he didn't get any surprises. There was not many in the train. But Troy didn't care all he was thinking of was that commercial. Ever since Sharpay had given him that perfect idea, had he done everything to make it happen. He really hoped that they would buy it. Then Sharpay would get her first real part. Even thought it only was in a commercial.

Actually he had everything ready. That was the last thing he had done yesterday. He opened the door to his office and found everything exactly as he had left it. DKNY would be there by 10:00 am, so he had got 2 hours to set everything in the right place.

A soft knock came from the door and in came his boss.

"Troy, are you ready to today's big client?" Mr. McKenzie asked him.

"Yep, I just have to get all my things to the conference room. Could you send Sara over to help me?" Troy asked.

"Sure." He left Troy's office. Troy found the things he needed. Another knock came from the door. Sara stepped in.

"McKenzie sent me."

"I know," Troy said and added: "Could you take this to the conference room?" Sara took the box and left. Troy took the last few things he needed and went after her.

"Anything else I can do?" Sara asked Troy with a smile. Troy shook his head. He started to set thing up. Sara left. The time flew by and suddenly a knock came from the door. In came DKNY's boss for the commercial department and Mr. McKenzie.

Troy gave them his hand: "My name is Troy Bolton."

"Laura Henderson." she said.

"Please take seat." Troy said. They took each a chair. Troy started his presentation.

"Well, a few days ago my friend gave me this idea. We are at a party. It is dark there. A man is alone and is looking for somebody to dance with. Suddenly a light comes on and from above comes down butterflies flying around this woman. She is wearing a white dress and wings, and she approaches the man. She gives him a kiss. You get a close look at her eyes. In the background you will hear Hayden Panettiere's ´I Fly´." Troy stopped talking. "So, what do you think?" He asked. Troy took a sip water from the glass standing on the table in front of him.

"Well, this sound likes a brilliant idea. What would the slogan be then?" Laura asked.

"It would be: DKNY, A touch of heaven." Troy answered.

"Yeah, I like it. Troy this is a deal. How soon can you have this commercial done?" Laura asked.

"A month I think. I just have to find some actors. I think I'll do the direction myself. Then I will get someone to edit it all together." Troy explained.

"Okay, do you have any ideas how much this will cost?" she asked.

"I don't know. I will find out and then I'll call you. Okay?" Troy answered.

"Yeah, well then I will be going again. Thanks for your time Troy and you too Mr. McKenzie." She said and gave her hand. They both took it and thanked her for giving them a chance. She left and Troy started to clean the place.

"Leave it to the cleaning woman Troy. Go celebrate instead." Mr. McKenzie said.

"If you say so." Troy gave in. He and McKenzie left the room. Troy went to his office. He packed his stuff. He wanted to celebrate this. But with who? He got an idea. Troy took the phone and called up.

"Hallo?" a voice said.

"Hey, Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yes, who am I talking to?" Sharpay couldn't recognise Troy's voice.

"It is Troy. I was wondering are you free tonight?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Zeke wasn't coming home again. He had actually promised her, but something had gotten in the way again.

"I have something to celebrate." Troy explained.

"Okay, where do we meet?" Sharpay asked.

--

They met each other right outside one of the bars in town. They didn't really feel like going to some fancy restaurant. A good old drink would be fine. They sat down close together, because the place was so crowded, and ordered each something to drink. Troy was paying, after all, he had invited her.

It was late, but Troy had told Gabriella he would be stuck at work for a long time, and Sharpay had agreed with Mrs. Jenkins, that she would stay with the kids.

"So, what are we celebrating?" she asked, her voice high. She had to speak loud for Troy to hear her. The music was bursting around, and perhaps they were a bit too old to be in a place like this, but they didn't care.

"I got the commercial." Troy told her, "Which means you'll get an acting job soon."

"Really?" Sharpay exclaimed, "That's so great! I'm happy for you!" she quickly leaned in and hugged him close.

"Well, it's all down to you." Troy reasoned, "I mean, it was your idea."

Sharpay brushed him off, and casually took a sip of her drink, "So why didn't you ask Gabriella out for this?"

"I felt like seeing you." Troy just replied, shooting her a questionable look, "You're nice to look at. And fun."

Sharpay giggled, and softly let her fingers wander across the bar, to grab his hand. She took it in her own, and he didn't pull back. He squeezed hers, and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

They lingered together for about a minute, before Sharpay pulled back, a scared look in her eyes, "What are we doing?" she whispered, "This is not right."

"I know." Troy paused, "But it feels so right."

They locked eyes, and something inside of them, flamed. He quickly pushed his glass away from him, and jumped down from his chair. He pulled Sharpay down too, and they made their way between hundreds of people, before they came outside, where Troy gently pushed her against the nearest wall, and attacked her lips with his.

She let her hands ran up his back, and then they sneaked around his neck, pulling him closer, to let his tongue wander around in her mouth. She let out a soft whimper, and he pulled away. They looked at each other, once again, and Sharpay slowly nodded, barely noticeable.

Troy grabbed her hand again, and hurried to the side of the road, where he quickly hailed a cab. They both got in, ceiling themselves for the rain, which had started pouring.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Nearest hotel." Troy quickly replied, gently squeezing Sharpay's hand. He also ignored the look he got from the driver, who of course, knew what was going on.

It didn't take them long to be there. And when the cab pulled up, Troy threw the driver some money, and pulled Sharpay out. They hurried into the hotel, where Troy got them a room for the night.

When they locked themselves into the room, and closed the door behind them, Sharpay seemed a bit scared. She looked around the room, breathing in and out in loud gasps.

"I've never done this before." Troy said. He knew it was cliché, but it somehow fitted this moment perfectly.

"Me neither." Sharpay replied, slowly unbuttoning her jacket, "But I want to."

"I want to too." Troy replied. He slowly approached her, as she threw her jacket on a table by the door. She looked up at him, her blonde hair softly framing her face. She looked beautiful in the dark room. He was so attracted to her, and he'd been that since he saw her that morning in the train.

She shot him a soft smile, and leaned up to give him a kiss. She placed her hands behind his, softly holding his head in place. He kissed her back, parting her lips with his tongue, to start a fight with her. They stood like that, for a really long time, until Troy backed backwards, the back of his knees hitting the hotel bed.

She landed on top of him, and didn't waste time. She slowly opened the first button of his shirt, leaving a trail of fire behind her…

* * *

_Okay then. We hope you liked this chapter, now please review. _

_**Tootles, **__MelleG and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to __paradise-maker786__; because you rock! _

_**Disclaimer; **__We don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 6.**

That night was amazing. It was by far, one of the best things the both of them had ever done. The feeling they got inside, when they were together, was unexplainable. It wasn't like when Troy was with Gabriella, and it definitely didn't feel as amazing when Sharpay was with Zeke.

It was mind-blowing.

They made love until late that night, and then they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms. They both knew it was wrong, but they had never felt so good. They had responsibilities, but they wished to run from them, just for awhile. They didn't know what was going on with them, not completely. But they knew what they wanted, and they wanted each other right then and there.

So maybe it was the rush of the moment, but something told them it wasn't. It was too special and too caring to be an impulse. Troy could feel all his old feelings for Sharpay coming back, and the lust Sharpay had had for Troy during her high school years, was definitely there again.

They couldn't help themselves, and when they fell asleep, they both knew it wouldn't be the only time.

--

They woke up quite early the next morning. Troy had to go straight to work, and Sharpay would had decided to just call in sick, and spend the day with her kids. And maybe, if she was lucky, Zeke would be home for dinner.

She opened her eyes, to come face to face with Troy, who was smiling at her, with the charming smile she was all-too familiar with. Love was shining through his eyes, and he was softly stroking her arm. She let out a content sigh, and leaned in to place a light kiss on his lips.

"This is wrong." She murmured, when she pulled back. She had a smile on her face though, so her serious comment didn't really sink in. It was wrong, but they really couldn't help it.

"I know." Troy whispered, softly placing a strand of her golden hair behind her ears, "But… I can't help it, Sharpay. I can't help it. You're too damn wonderful. And I fell for you again."

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Bolton." Sharpay giggled. She rolled on top of him, and slowly started assaulting his lips again, only breaking to come up for air. When she was satisfied with her work, she placed her hands on his chest, and rested her chin on it. "What are we gonna do now, Troy?" she then questioned.

"I don't know." Troy replied, shrugging, "All I know is I don't wanna stop seeing you. I need you, Sharpay, no matter how wrong it is. I can't not have you. Since I saw you that day in the train, you're practically all I've thought about. You're addicting."

Sharpay giggled, "Well, so are you. But then I guess we'll just have a dirty, little affair, or so?"

"Yeah, I guess we just will." Troy replied, kissing her lightly on the nose, "But just because you're only my dirty mistress, doesn't make me love you any less. Just so you never doubt my feelings for you."

"Really?" Sharpay questioned, "I love you too, Troy. I didn't know it before, but I do. I hope our commercial goes great. I can't wait to work closer with you. You'll be there, right?"

"I'm directing." Troy replied, "And then… if I need pointers this real award-winning director will be there to help me, right?"

"Sure." Sharpay replied, grinning like a complete idiot. "I'll always be there for you. Call me, and I'm there."

"Good to know." Troy smiled. He lifted his arm, to look at his wristwatch, and realized that he really had to go to work, "But we better get out of here, Sharpay. I have work."

"Fine." She groaned, rolling off him. She sat down by the end of the bed, and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around for her underwear, and found her bra hanging from one of the lamps in the ceiling. She started laughing, and by Troy's look, she pointed up there, and he quickly joined her.

"Well, I guess I was a little eager." He mumbled, fiddling around with his boxers.

"A little!?" Sharpay scoffed, "Ha, that's a lie! You were more than eager, your horny little thing! Is Gabriella not putting out?"

"Oh, well…" Troy trailed off, scratching his head, "She's not really you, y'know?"

"That's so sweet!" Sharpay said, placing her hand on her heart, "But now! Please get that thing down! I can't let it hang there, it's my undergarments we're talking about."

"I think it looks quite nice." Troy replied, placing himself on a chair. He could barely reach the bra, but he managed to do so, and tossed it to Sharpay, who happily took it on.

"Thank you!" she said, quickly gathering the rest of her clothes. She put it on, and then, when they were both dressed, they stopped for a second, just to look at each other.

Troy leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "Call me soon. We need to get together again."

"Yes." Sharpay said, going for the door, "I'll see ya'."

"See ya'." Troy mumbled, as the door closed behind her. Was it wrong to feel like a piece of him had just gone?

--

Sharpay made her way into the house, hoping that Mrs. Jenkins still hadn't taken breakfast off the table. She was so hungry. All the exercise she had done throughout the night, had gotten her quite hungry. No matter how dirty she felt because of what they did, she still couldn't not be happy. It had been one of the best things she had ever done in her life.

"Morning." She replied, making her way into the kitchen, where Benjamin and Bridget were eating pancakes with syrup on. They both looked up, happiness in their faces, when they saw their mother in the door.

"Mommy!" Bridget yelled, pushing her chair back. She jumped down, and ran towards Sharpay, hugging her around the waist, "Where were you, mommy?! I missed you so much!"

"Yes mom!" Benjamin added from his chair, "What have you been doing?"

"I was working late." Sharpay replied, smiling at Mrs. Jenkins, "But this look good. I haven't eaten, so I'm hungry. Is there enough for me?"

"Always!" Bridget smiled, bouncing towards her chair again, where she took a seat.

Sharpay sat down on a chair too, and watched as Mrs. Jenkins found her a plate, knife and fork. She placed it in front of her, and she thanked the old woman with a smile. Then she quickly piled pancakes on her plate, and purred syrup over them, wanting to finish her hunger. She _was_ really hungry.

"So, what was it that you were doing all night?" Benjamin asked, "With you work?"

"Uhm…" Sharpay awkwardly chewed her pancake, thinking of a believable lie. She didn't want to lie to her kids, but she couldn't really tell them the truth either, "We needed to do the whole scene again. And we're shooting it tomorrow. Since I'd rather spend today with you, I had to do this last night. You understand, right?"

"Of course, mom." Benjamin replied, "I was just asking. But as long as you're with us today, then we can have fun! It's gonna be so great! Will daddy be here too?"

"Nah…" Sharpay trailed off, "He's… he's kinda busy. You know him and work, right… Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

Bridget was thinking of something. She always put hand on her forehead, just like Winnie the Pooh. "What about...going to the park? We could have our lunch there and maybe play basketball or even football?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. What do you think Benjamin?" Sharpay took a bit of her pancake while looking at Benjamin.

"Fine." he just said.

"Okay, do you wanna come too Mrs. Jenkins?" Sharpay asked.

"Nah, if it's okay, then I will stay home and clean the house. But I'll be glad to pack some food to your trip." Mrs. Jenkins answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you. Kids then find whatever you need to have with you to the park and some clothes that can get dirty. Off you go!" Sharpay said and went upstairs herself to find some clothes to wear.

--

Troy was looking at Sharpay. She was getting her make-up done for the commercial. Her hair was messed but it was on done on purpose. She looked gorgeous. Sharpay also had a white dress, plus wings on. It was pretty short, but it showed her legs and a good amount of cleavage. Troy couldn't stop looking at her.

His boss approached him, looking at the wonders of makeup too. He noticed his stare, but Troy didn't move it. Therefore, he got a nudge in the side, "Who's that chick?"

"Oh…" Troy turned to look at him, a frown on his face, "It's one of my friends. We knew each other in high school. She's a director, you must have seen some of her work. Her name is Sharpay Baylor, but I think her artist name is still Evans… Y'know, instead of Baylor."

"Is it THE Sharpay Evans?" his boss exclaimed, "Award winning director?"

"Yup!" Troy just nodded, shooting him a cocky smile.

His boss quickly excused himself and hurried towards the makeup table, where Troy saw him sitting down, greeting Sharpay like they were old friends. Sharpay smiled back, as the last touches were made on her makeup. Troy loved watching her, especially because she didn't know he did it.

20 minutes later, Troy was sitting in his director's chair, watching Sharpay and Louis, the male actor, as they rehearsed the scene a few times, before shooting. He was trying to figure out a few angels for the cameras, but he really wasn't good at it. _Perhaps_ he needed to ask Sharpay?

He hopped out of his chair, and made his way to the two actors, who were slowly approaching each other, and Troy could only assume they were getting ready for the kiss, which had to happen in the commercial. He made his way over there, before it was a possibility, which made him glad. Watching Sharpay fool around with other guys was a thing he could easily live without.

"Hey Troy…" Sharpay smiled, she looked kinda relieved too, "What's up?"

"Uhm, look…" he begun, "I'm new with this whole directing thing, and I need some advice, can you help me for a sec.?"

"Sure," Sharpay shot him a smile, and turned to her co-actor, and excused herself to him for just a couple of minutes. After that she followed Troy, and she ended up almost deciding everything for him.

Then of course, another 20 minutes after that, they were half started, and Sharpay was throwing all her well-said lines. They were approaching the kiss, and Troy was dreading it. Well, he was dreading having to watch it. But turned out, he didn't have to, because when their lips touched, there was no chemistry whatsoever. Their kiss wasn't passionate AT ALL, and that was what it had to be.

Sharpay looked like a fairy or butterfly, or however you wanted to look at it, and her partner didn't match that at all.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Troy yelled, shooting out of his chair. "You two are doing it all wrong! It's very good until Sharpay has to kiss you, I'm just not feeling it, Louis, you need to be more passionate. You're addicted to her, to the perfume. You need to make all the boys out there believe that if they buy this for their girlfriends, they'll experience heaven, in an angel, kinda like Sharpay. And Sharpay you need to make the girls believe that all boys will surround them, if they're wearing this perfume."

"Got it." Sharpay nodded.

"Show me some passion, people!" Troy then said, moving back to his chair. He got comfortable, and the two actors took their places, "Aaaaaand; action!"

They started again, but yet another time, the kiss was beyond awkward. Troy's anger got the best of him, and he jumped out of his seat, going to the set again. He made Louis watch, as he did the scene for him. "C'mon, Sharpay, let's show him how it's done."

Sharpay shrugged, and made her way towards Troy, walking in that seductive way, she was able to. He got an addicted look in his eyes, almost drawn to her perfect angelic body and lips. She moved to him, and placed her arms around his shoulders, and then she licked her lips slightly, before placing them on top of his. It took awhile for him to respond, just as was written in the script, but then he did, and immediately Sharpay pulled away, continuing her path.

"There!" Troy said, looking at Louis, "That's how you do it."

"I don't know, man." Louis, who was quite young, and really handsome, replied, shrugging his shoulders, "It seems like you two have got it going, it worked well, why don't you do it? I don't need this money real bad."

"There's an idea." Troy's boss interrupted, "You two look good together," he continued, looking at Troy and Sharpay, "You can do it. I'll direct." He turned around and took a seat, "On your places people!"

--

"How did your commercial work out today?" Gabriella questioned, during dinner that night.

"It was good…" Troy smiled, swallowing his cooked piece of carrot.

"I can't wait to watch it."

"There's something you need to know…" Troy trailed off, knowing he had to tell her about him and Sharpay's positions in the commercial, before she found out herself, "Uhm… I sorta… got the part in the commercial. The male part."

"You did?" Gabriella questioned, an eyebrow crooked, "Why?"

"The two parts didn't work well together, and I wanted to show him how it was done, since he was the one doing it wrong, and they loved it, so I just did it for real."

"Okay, that sounds fair." Gabriella replied, giving him a slight shrug.

"The other things is…" Troy bit his lip, "I was acting opposite Sharpay."

"Sharpay who?"

"Sharpay Evans_, pardon_, Sharpay Baylor from East High." Troy said, shooting her an insecure look. He hoped she wasn't mad. She couldn't be mad because of a commercial… could she?

"Really?" Gabriella seemed surprised, "Funny, last thing I heard she was directing. So, does she live nearby?"

"No!" Troy quickly said, "I mean, no… she doesn't exactly live nearby. But she does direct. I talked to her a few minutes. She still lives in this town, but it's so big anyway, so it could be anywhere."

"Well, that's cool, I guess…" Gabriella mumbled, sipping her milk, and then she turned to look at Juna, who had been listening to their conversation, her mouth hanging open, like the curious kid she was.

"Yeah, that's… cool." Troy mumbled, and then smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to his next meeting with Sharpay. Which, according to his feelings after their kisses today, had to be soon.

--

"Yes, I miss you too, Zeke." Sharpay mumbled into the phone, playing with a loose hem on her shirt, "I just wish you'd be home more. Before you know it our kids are grown all up, and you haven't spend time with them."

"I know…" Zeke said, and he actually sounded quite guilty, "I'll get some time off soon, Sharpay, I promise. I really do."

"Really?"

"Yes." Zeke said, his voice firm, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do…" Sharpay replied, "And I love you too. In spite of it all…" she jumped a few feet into the air, as her cell started going off. It was right next to her on the bed, where she was lying, talking into the cordless phone, with her husband, who was, once again, stuck at work. "That's my cell, Zeke, I've got to go."

"Fine, talk to ya' soon."

"Bye." Sharpay quickly said, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her cell and took a look at the display, where Troy's name was flashing across the screen. She quickly answered it, with a flick of her finger, "Hi!"

"Hey…" he whispered, "I'm in the bathroom, Gabby thinks I'm taking a shower, I just had to speak to you."

Sharpay giggled, "That's so sweet… Did you tell her about the commercial?"

"Yes, and she didn't seem to think anything was going on." Troy replied, "Did you tell Zeke?"

"Yeah, not like he'd care," Sharpay mumbled, "He said it was fine, and then… Y'know, when he told me he loved me and I said it back, I felt so guilty."

"Try and forget it, babe." Troy replied, "I love you too, remember?"

"Yes, and I love you!" Sharpay giggled, moving around to lie on her stomach instead of her back, like a real high school girl.

"I've got to see you soon." Troy then continued.

"I know…" Sharpay trailed off, taking a deep breath, "Tomorrow at lunch, or wont that do? Is it too little time?"

"After work, can you pull that off?"

"Don't worry," Sharpay smiled, "I can pull everything off. What time?"

"4:30." Troy replied, "I'll tell Gabby I'm working late."

"Good." Sharpay paused, "I can't wait to see you."

"No, I can't wait to see you, either."

* * *

Ta-daah! What do you all say? We FINALLY finished another chapter! We're so amazingly sorry about the long delays with this story, but we had our last writing exam (biology) today, and the others are in two weeks. We'll see how fast we can be back soon. Hope you can all wait until, and please leave a review?

_**Tootles,**__ MelleG and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. They're awesome. So we decided to try and update fast this time. Did it happen? And also, I (Stessa) have been looking forward to writing this chapter since the beginning of this story! ;o Yay me! _

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 7.**

Sharpay groaned and cuddled closer to Zeke, placing her head on his chest. For once he was home. He was lying right there next to her, on a Saturday morning. They'd even had sex last night. They'd acted like a family, and Bridget and Benjamin had been so excited all night, because Zeke had gotten work off for the whole weekend.

Sharpay had been happy that Zeke was home for a change, on a Friday night. But it had ruined her plans with Troy. They'd both been busy all week, so Friday had been the only day they could think of to get together, but… Then Zeke had skipped work, so Sharpay couldn't skip her family.

Troy's commercial (actually it was Sharpay's idea, but they didn't tell anyone) had gone great. It'd helped the sale a great deal, so Troy's boss had been happy. It was two months ago since it aired in TV, which meant that Troy and Sharpay's relationship was that long too, actually longer.

Sharpay had surprised herself. She hadn't believed they'd be able to keep it a secret for so long. It was okay for her, because Zeke was never home, only the kids, and Mrs. Jenkins looked after them those nights Sharpay wasn't there. Sharpay actually had a feeling that Mrs. Jenkins knew something was going on, but the old woman never said anything.

Bridget and Benjamin asked a lot of questions, but Sharpay always made up some lie to cover for everything. She felt bad, but she knew she couldn't possibly tell them the truth either.

Gabriella was getting suspicious though. A great deal. Troy was really worried, and for the past three weeks their meetings had been during lunch, because he couldn't get home later than his work ended, it would make Gabriella even more suspicious. And since their lunches weren't at the same time, and Sharpay was really busy finishing up her movie, they hadn't seen each other that much.

Sharpay had to admit, she missed him a lot. A lot, a lot. She felt so lost without him. And when she got home to be with her kids, she was happy too. But she wished she could get home to be with Troy _and_ her kids. She just knew that that would never happen.

Zeke moved a little, and Sharpay had to lift her head to stop irritating him. Her hair was probably tickling his bare skin. Suddenly, as Zeke placed a hand around her waist, she felt dizzy and quickly sat up in bed. She looked around for a second, to see if the feeling would go away, but it didn't. She quickly covered her mouth and flew into the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet, where she puked her guts out.

When she was done she leaned back and rested herself against their bathtub. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting the sour taste to disappear. What the hell happened? She was laying all casually with Zeke and then suddenly… Urgh, she must have eaten something bad last night. It was probably the meat Mrs. Jenkins got from the local butcher, his food weren't always that good.

When she opened her eyes again, Zeke was before her. He'd kneeled down to look her in the eye, and he reached out and stroke her cheek, "What happened, Shar?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I suddenly felt nauseous." She whispered, looking him deep in the eye. She hadn't had a guilt trip in those two months her affair had been going on with Troy. She hadn't had it yet. But yesterday, when Zeke was being all sweet and husband-y towards her, she knew how hard Troy must have it all the time when he was with Gabriella.

But the thing was… Even though it was so hard, it was all worth it when they could finally be together in a hotel room. It didn't matter how many people they were hurting, they couldn't help themselves. You can't stop your heart from falling in love. It's impossible.

Troy had told her, he sometimes wished he was strong enough to end it with her. It should have hurt her, and made her cry, but it didn't. She knew exactly where he was coming from. Life would be so much easier if they didn't have this huge secret. It really held them back. Sharpay knew it would only get worse today, when she and Zeke would be out with the kids. They were planning on going shopping together, for new clothes and she'd promised Bridget a new basketball too. The old one was just… let's say, not useable anymore.

"It's probably the meat from last night." Zeke whispered, standing up from his seat on the floor. He turned around to fill Sharpay's cup with some water, and handed it to her, "Get better soon, okay Shar?"

She took the cup, "We can't disappoint the kids. We finally have a day together."

"You'll feel better in a minute." Zeke replied, going for the door, "It's all out of your stomach now, so it should be good. Unless you're having morning sickness, because then it'll be all day." He laughed for a second, "But that's not possible!"

Sharpay froze as Zeke left the room, shutting the door close behind him. She heard him leave the bedroom too, giving her complete silence. Morning sickness…? No, that's not possible. It couldn't be. She had two kids, just the amount she needed, so she wasn't pregnant again.

Sharpay placed her cup on the bathroom sink, as a feeling of loss crept into her. How long ago did she have her period? She squeezed her eyes together for a second, before quickly making her way into the bedroom on all four. She crawled towards her briefcase, where she kept her calendar. Call her a dork, but she always kept track on her periods in her calendar. She'd never needed it before, but she guessed it was good for situations like these. Not that they happened very often.

She fiddled through the briefcase and found her pink calendar. She flipped backwards, until her last entry, and realized, to her sorrow, that her last period was 6 weeks ago. She remembered it clearly now. Gabriella had been away on a business trip with her school, and Juna had stayed with her grandma. Troy had wanted Sharpay and him to get together all the time, but she'd had to cancel on him… Because of her period.

She groaned and threw her calendar into the wall, feeling helpless. No. No, she couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't. It was, without a doubt, Troy's baby if she was pregnant, she was sure of it. Zeke was never home, so the chances of the baby being his were very low. How could this happen? They were so careful! She knew that condoms were only like 99 percent affective, but really… it hadn't been a problem before. They'd always worked.

She leaned against the side of the bed, head in her hands.

_Okay, Sharpay, _she told herself, _Maybe you're not pregnant. Maybe it's just stress, and maybe you're wrong. Maybe everything is fine. You just need to act calm and collected today. Don't let Zeke get suspicious. And DON'T call Troy and tell him… You need to be sure before you worry him… Yup, Sharpay, you just take a shower, and spend a regular day with your family. _

_That. is. your. new. plan. _

--

Juna was bouncing up and down, looking at this pair of shoes she really wanted. Troy was leaning against the wall, opting to just buy them for her, but Gabriella didn't want to give into Juna's pesters. She had always believed that children shouldn't get everything they wanted, so Juna never had before. Even if it was just a pack of gum. Gabriella herself had never gotten exactly what she wanted, and she had ended up just great. She knew the value of money, not like… other kids or parents or whatever.

"Mom!" Juna said, "I really need a new pair of shoes. C'mon, I'm asking _one_ thing!"

"No!" Gabriella said, firmly, "We're saving up for our vacation."

"Gabby!" Troy sighed, moving towards his wife and kid, "I'm on Juna's side here, she really needs a new pair of shoes. It's not like we can't afford it. My commercial is doing great."

"But Troy," Gabriella said, "It goes against everything I believe in!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

Troy was cut off by the sound of two kids storming towards the window, the girl looking like crazy at those shoes Juna just had been looking at too. The boy was looking at another pair, his eyes wide. Troy froze, when he recognized the kids. They looked an awful lot like…

"Bridget! Benjamin!"

Gabriella and Troy turned around to come face to face with Zeke, who was tagging a tired looking Sharpay. All four of them froze, not believing how they could just run into each other like this. Troy's eyes found Sharpay's, and she bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes tightly. To put it nicely, Troy believed she looked like hell, and he wished he knew what was wrong.

"Troy, man!" Zeke exclaimed, dropping Sharpay's hand, "How nice to see you!" he approached Troy, and they embraced in a manly hug, and after Troy, Gabriella got a hug, it was more gently though.

Sharpay approached them too, and exchanged a smile with Gabriella, not really opting for a hug. They'd never been the best of friends. Their kids were looking at them like crazy, but Zeke didn't seem to really care.

"So, Troy…" he smiled, nudging him in the side, "I see you've been making out with my wife. On television too, I didn't know you had it in ya'."

"Zeke c'mon, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." Sharpay mumbled, fiddling with her purse. She knew that if Zeke begun to talk about their kiss, they would never hear the end of it. He was a really jealous person, though he pretended to not care.

"I'm kidding, Shar!" Zeke said, putting an arm around her, "I know there's nothing going on between you and Troy! It was a job, I get it."

Gabriella looked slightly uncomfortable as she bit her lip. She quickly looked around, and decided to introduce her child, "Juna, this is Sharpay and Zeke, we went to high school with them. And that's their kids…." She trailed off, not knowing what their names were, even though Zeke had just shouted at them two minutes ago.

"Bridget and Benjamin." Sharpay finished, "And Bee and Ben, this is Troy and Gabriella, and their daughter. Come say hi…"

Bridget and Benjamin politely shook their hands, and Troy couldn't help but chuckle as he realized that Bridget was a miniature Sharpay, and Benjamin a miniature Zeke. It was hard to believe that those two were twins. They were SO different.

"You know what?" Gabriella suddenly said, a smile on her face, "I got the most brilliant idea! We should all have dinner! To catch up! Tonight at our house. What do you say?"

Before Sharpay or Troy could make a protest, Zeke had nodded his head enthusiastically, "We're in!" he smiled, "We were doing nothing anyway. Tell us what time and place and we'll be there."

Gabriella smiled and started scribbling their address down, while Troy and Sharpay exchanged a nervous glance. No way. Tonight wasn't gonna be easy.

--

Gabriella made the table. She had put on nice clothes. Troy was looking at her. "Come and help and stop studying every single move I make!"

"Sure babe." he said and found glasses. He gave her a kiss. God, this wasn't going to be good. Troy really thought Gabriella and Zeke would get suspicious tonight. Just when Zeke had said that something wasn't going on between Troy and Sharpay. He was _so_ wrong. They were having an affair. For two months it had been on. They were so screwed.

"This is going to be great. I haven't seen them in ages. I just hope Sharpay is sweeter to me than in high school. Remember when we stole her roles in that play?" Gabriella started. She smiled to him.

"Well she got better after that play. Remember when we all hung out? Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, you and me?" Troy said and tried to think back. He wished he had broken up with Gabriella and tried to go after Sharpay instead. But now that was too late.

"Yeah, that was so fun. You mean our movie night?"

Troy nodded, and they both started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Juna asked them.

"Old days. We went to high school." Troy informed her. He gave her a hug.

"When are they coming, mom?" Juna asked Gabby.

"They should be on the steps. Troy could you help me with dinner?" Gabriella said and continued: "I'll just need the last thing to get ready."

"Okay, what are we having?" Troy was about to help when the doorbell rang. Juna ran out in the hall to welcome their guests. Now, time to pull an act. Gabriella couldn't find out about Sharpay and him.

God! She looked good. She was wearing a yellow, really tight top. With that a white short skirt. Why did she have to look like a million? This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey again. Thanks for inviting us. Gabriella, it smells nice." Zeke complemented her.

"Glad you think that. Troy love when I make this for him. Oh, flowers. They are so pretty. They fit nice here on the table. Troy could you find a vase?" Gabriella smiling all the way over her face. Troy went to find a vase. He could hear Gabriella telling them about their talk before they had come. He let out a silent sigh.

Troy picked a white vase and got back to the kitchen. "Here you go, darling." He said, sending her a cute smile. He looked at Sharpay. She looked worried. Maybe something was wrong? Troy really wanted to touch her all over. It had been a long time since last time. He really missed her. But she had to cancel yesterday, because Zeke had been home. He understood her, but he needed her. Very much.

"Dinner is actually done. Troy why don't you call the kids and we start?" Gabriella said and placed the food on the table. "Please take a seat."

"Kids. There is dinner!" troy shouted. They quickly came downstairs.

"I am so hungry." Bridget said.

"Well, then dig in." Gabriella said.

--

"Why don't you go into the living room and I'll come with some coffee?" Gabriella offered.

"Sounds great. But let me help you clean the table. You guys probably have a lot to catch up on." Sharpay said and rose from her chair. She took Zeke's plate and her own and put them in the sink. Troy and Zeke left the room. Talking about old days.

"So, you commercial was really great. I bought the perfume, because of you." Gabriella commented her.

"Thanks. I have it too. It's so great." Sharpay was about to tell Gabriella about her and Troy's lunch, where he was wearing the perfume but she held it in. Then she would ask her why they had lunch together. But she could tell it was because they were discussing business. Nah, she didn't have to know.

Sharpay was really nervous for this evening. She was glad that Troy wasn't in the room. She didn't want to look into his ocean blue eyes, the eyes that she had fallen in love with. She was also afraid for what the test would show her when she took it. She really hoped it would be negative. She didn't want a baby now. What would Zeke say if she really was pregnant?

"Sharpay you seem worried. Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked after a while with silence.

Sharpay looked into her brown eyes. "No no. Nothing. Nada." Sharpay exclaimed with a nervous voice.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything. I won't tell anybody. Sharpay, even though we probably never were the best friends, doesn't mean it can't change. I really like to help you and be your friend, if you want me to?" Gabriella tried.

"Really? Are you sure? You don't think I was a bitch to you in high school?" Sharpay said, not believing her.

"Okay, so maybe you were a bitch in high school, but that doesn't mean you haven't changed. I can see you have. Sharpay I really want to be your friend." Gabriella explained.

"Okay, Gabby. I just want you to know one thing about that time in high school." Sharpay started. Gabriella just nodded and Sharpay carried on. "I didn't mean to be mean to you. It was just... I... really liked Troy back then. I was so jealous because he noticed you. I wanted to be with him and then you took my role in that play. Not that I love Troy anymore, you know I found Zeke. As you can see."

"Yeah, it is okay Pay. Don't worry. I forgave you a long time ago. Pay, it is a long time ago, so just forget it. Okay?" Gabriella gave her a hug.

"Okay I will. I just thought you needed an explanation." Sharpay gave Gabriella another hug. They moved on with the cleaning in the kitchen.

"So tell me Shar, what is wrong? Since you are a little down." Gabriella tried to start a conversation and of course was she curious.

"It is nothing." Sharpay didn't want to tell Gabriella. If she found out Troy had an affair, maybe she would know it was with her. Or maybe not. Okay, she was confused now.

"Pay, I am your friend. Friends don't have secrets for each other." Gabriella really wanted to know what was bugging her friend.

Sharpay finally gave up and told her: "I think I am pregnant. But don't tell Zeke okay?!" Sharpay said with a really low voice.

"Pregnant, Pay that is wonderful!" Gabriella had a big smile on her lips. '

_Yeah, she should just know. Then her smile would go away, _Sharpay thought to herself.

"But don't tell anybody okay?" Sharpay begged her.

"I promise I won't." Gabriella swore. Sharpay mimed: Thanks.

Gabriella sent her a smile, "Do you want coffee? Or tea?" she then asked.

"Coffee is fine. Shall I help you with it?" Sharpay asked, being polite.

"No, I am fine. Go join the guys." Gabriella said and started to make coffee. Before Sharpay left the kitchen, she saw Gabriella pull a layer cake out of the fridge. Sharpay didn't want to be in the same room as Troy. She could hear Zeke and Troy were discussing basketball. Just like old days. She entered the living room and planted her butt in one of the chairs. She looked at them. Well, actually only at Zeke. She didn't want to look at Troy. Then she couldn't stop again. That would be too obvious. She didn't feel combatable at all.

"So, how is your movie going?" Troy asked her.

"Fine."

Troy looked at her. Something was wrong. He could feel it. So could Zeke. He knew she wasn't like that.

"Excuse me. I am gonna to see what the children are doing." she said and left the room. She couldn't take it. Just the sound of his voice, made her nervous. The dizziness hit her again. She really had to take that test. She just hoped it wasn't true. But everything seemed to tell she was wrong.

Oh God, what was she gonna do?

* * *

_Okay, haha, we finally updated this story! And this time it was BEFORE Libby Lee! Yay us! Okay, so I've got a question I've been pondering a lot about since I started writing joined stories… Can you guys actually tell which parts each of us have written? Because we have very different writing styles, so maybe you can? Just a question, anyway… Libby Lee should be up soon. The first four pages are written, so we have like, the half of it already. We're working on second chapter of Popular too. Please remember to leave us a review, and we hope you all felt comfortable with the two months skip of time we made in this chapter. _

_**Tootles,**__ MelleG and Stessa. _  
_Peace out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, thank you SO much for the reviews! We love them so much! And here is a reply for __hello__ (written by Stessa); I simply loved you review! You made me laugh so hard, I was like, lol, lol, lol, lol (and I could keep writing here, but that'll bore you), so moving on; your ideas were so funny, but we have a surprise twist about Zeke later, and yo have gotten some of it almost right. But I wanted to thank you for your review, it brightened up my day! Yay! _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM._

* * *

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 8.**

"Mom, are you coming home tonight?" Bridgett asked, hope in her voice, "Please? You're becoming like daddy. You're almost never home anymore!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Sharpay whispered, ignoring the pang of guilt and hurt she got on the inside, when her child compared her to her dumb-ass husband, "But I'm really busy. This weekend, we'll do like we did last weekend, okay? Just you, me, daddy and Benjamin. It's gonna be so much fun."

"Promise?" Bridgett asked, her eyes big.

"Promise." Sharpay smiled, padding her hair. She stood up and grabbed her things, yelled goodbye to Mrs. Jenkins and hurried outside where her cab was waiting.

She did feel guilty. A lot, a lot. She hated to lie to her children, because it wasn't work she was busy with, she was REALLY busy with Troy. She knew her kids were getting suspicious, because children their age know more than they lead on. And Troy was also really sure, that Gabriella was very, very suspicious about his whereabouts. But he didn't really care, he'd told Sharpay that he couldn't not be with her. He needed her, so Gabriella would just have to stay home alone and be suspicious by herself.

Sharpay's drive to work was the time of the day, where she was really able to think about everything. She hated it, but she loved it too. It was good, because she thought her relationship with Troy over, and she was positive that she was totally in love with him. She thought about him _all _the time. She felt like a high schooler in love again, which was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because it was a wonderful feeling, but bad because she wasn't supposed to feel that way. She was a grownup woman with a lot of responsibilities.

But the quiet car drives, were also the time of the day, where she was guilty the most. She'd just left her kids yet another morning, for Mrs. Jenkins to take care of. She made sure they got dressed and got to school on time. Sharpay had always felt guilty if there was one morning she couldn't do it, but it wasn't often. She loved her kids to bites, and she wanted to do everything for them. But after she met Troy again, she had troubles choosing her priorities.

She chose Troy a lot of the evenings because she didn't want to let him down either. She loved him, and she needed him.

She knew Troy had a lot of the same problems, but he'd never been the one to take care of Juna, so she didn't really feel the change. But Gabriella did. She felt it a lot.

--

Troy made his way into the hotel, asking for a room under Sharpay's name. She'd gotten a key laid out for him, so he could walk right in, if she wasn't there. He made his way up the stairs, to find the right room, and when he did, he opened the door.

He was happy to see that Sharpay was there already. She was sitting by the tiny little desk, going through some work. It was probably a new script or something. He threw his bag next to the door, locked it, and then made his way across the floor, bending down to give Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek.

He could feel her lips curling into a smile, and she turned around to look at him. She had her reading glasses on, but she looked amazing, "Hi." She whispered.

"I've missed you so much." Troy said, running his hands down her arms, to let them rest there, "You have no idea."

"Hmm, maybe I do…" she said, brushing her lips against his in a sweet little kiss, "Because I've missed you like crazy, too." She stood up from the chair she was sitting at, and made her way to the bed, where she threw herself, motioning for Troy to come with her.

See, it wasn't just about sex. They really had something. They could talk to the other like they hadn't ever talked to other people, and they loved just snuggling against each other, warming the other's body.

Sharpay had a lot on her mind she needed to speak to him about. But they had a long time to do so. They'd both agreed to stay there all night, telling their families that they had work. She let out a deep sigh, and placed her head on Troy's chest, "What did Gabriella say when you told her you had to work late?"

"She threw another hissy fit." Troy chuckled, "She told me I needed to get my priorities straight, and that if I didn't have time for a child then why the hell did we have one," he paused, "And then I told her that I didn't ask for Juna, because y'know, she wasn't planned, and-"

"She what?" Sharpay exclaimed, "Juna wasn't planned?"

"No." Troy said, aching his eyebrows together, "I thought you knew that?"

"Huh, no I didn't?" Sharpay said, looking straight at him, "What happened?"

"Gabriella got pregnant by accident." Troy explained, "We couldn't kill the baby, so I knew I had to marry her. Which I did. We never told Juna so, but… I think she at some level knows she wasn't planned, she's a smart kid. It scared the hell out of us, because we were so young, that I never ever wanted to have a child more, though Gabriella wanted to."

"Oh…" Sharpay said, lowering her head a little. It probably wasn't the best time to tell him yet, about her… lateness. She knew she had to though, but on the other hand. She wanted to be sure first. She'd bought a pregnancy test and everything. She wanted to take it here, because that way Zeke would NEVER be able to find it.

"Something wrong?" Troy asked, lifting her head with his finger.

"No…" Sharpay quickly said, "No… Nothing's wrong, nothing, Troy, I was just… thinking."

"Okay…" Troy whispered, kissing her forehead, "Just remember, you can tell me everything, okay?"

--

Zeke made his way into the house, flowers draped over his arm, and his briefcase in the other hand. He placed it in the hallway, and made his way to the stairs, yelling up there, to let his wife and kids now he was home, and ready to enjoy his family, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Benjamin yelled, storming down the stairs, where he jumped from it, and into Zeke's arms. Luckily enough, Zeke had just placed the flowers for Sharpay on the nearby shelf, "You're home today? Why!?"

"I realized how much I missed you guys when we were spending time together in the weekend!" Zeke smiled, placing his son on the floor. He really was getting too big to be carried around like that. "Where's Bridget and your mom?"

"Bridget is in the shower, Mrs. Jenkins is helping her, and mom's at work." Benjamin smiled.

"Your mom's not home yet?" Zeke asked, looking at the flowers he'd bought for her to make her happy. He knew how much she loved them. Especially lilies. And then she wasn't even home.

"No." Benjamin shook her head, "She's spending the night in town, because there's so much work to be done."

"Oh…" Zeke said, finding that very weird. Sharpay never used to be like that, something must have happened. She'd always put her kids before _anything_ else. It wasn't right. He hurried into the kitchen and put the flowers in some water, before making his way upstairs to talk to Mrs. Jenkins. She had to know something about this.

Bridget was exactly done with her shower, when he knocked on the bathroom door, and her face lit up by the sight of her father. He gave her a hug, and a kiss on the hair, and then she rushed off, wanting to play with dolls.

Zeke looked at Mrs. Jenkins, "Uhm, Ben said that Sharpay isn't coming home tonight. Did she tell you why?"

"Mrs. Baylor's work has been very stressed lately." Mrs. Jenkins said, cleaning the bathroom after Bridgett's bath, "She's staying in town a lot lately, but she misses her kids a lot."

"Should I be worried?" Zeke asked her, his eyebrows ached together.

"No," Mrs. Jenkins said, "I don't think so."

--

Gabriella looked at her phone, tempting on whether or not she should call Troy up and apologise. She felt bad for being so unreasonable this morning. But what he said about Juna really hurt her. She knew Juna wasn't planned, but she loved her. And she knew Troy loved her too. He had just been… angry at her.

That would be her guess anyway.

But she couldn't stay mad at him overnight. She had to make up with him, and if he didn't come home, then she'd have to call him and tell him she was sorry for the thing she said.

She quickly grabbed the cordless phone and sat down in the sofa, pressing the familiar cell phone number. She waited for a few seconds, and then he picked up.

"…Gabriella?"

"Yes, it's me." Gabriella said, letting out a sigh of relief, "Listen Troy, I know you have to work, so I'm really sorry for the things I said this morning, can you forgive me?"

"Sure, sure, sure…" Troy said, but Gabriella didn't really think he meant it. He sounded kinda occupied, like he was in the middle of something else, "Just… I'll talk to you some other time, Gabriella, I'm busy, I-" he was cut off by a loud shriek in the background.

"What happened, Troy?" Gabriella asked, nervous. It couldn't have been Troy himself, because the voice was awfully girly.

"I just…" he paused, "I dropped my glass of water, I have water everywhere. Gabriella, this isn't really a good time to talk about this, I forgive you, okay? Stop worrying."

"Is someone there with you?" Gabriella asked.

There was dead silent for awhile, "Yeah…" he said, "Yeah, my co-worker. Uhm, Jasmine. Yup, Jasmine and I are working on this commercial thingy. Juuust working."

"Okay…" Gabriella sighed, and then she hung up the phone, not wanting to speak to her lying husband a second longer. She knew he was lying. And then he kept calling her Gabriella. He almost never did that, it was always Gabby. And then, that shriek in the background… She could have swore…. She could have swore it was _Sharpay_.

--

"Sharpay, what happened?" Troy asked, nervously knocking on the bathroom door. She'd went in there 20 minutes ago, saying that she had a surprise for him. He figured she might have bought some special clothes or something, but her outburst didn't exactly fit in with his idea of new clothes.

"Nothing…" Sharpay said, slowly unlocking the door, "Nothing, Troy… I have something I need to tell you?"

"What…" Troy said, sitting down on the bed, "What's wrong, Sharpay, you're scaring me, what is it?"

"I've… I've been feeling kinda weird lately." She begun, swallowing hard, "And… I didn't really know what to think if it, so I figured… worst case scenario."

"Worst case scenario?" Troy asked, his eyebrow raised, "And what's worst case scenario? In _this_ scenario?"

"This." Sharpay said, holding her hand out for him to see. It took a few seconds for him to realize what it was that she was holding out for him. He'd only seen a few pregnancy tests in his life, and definitely only one positive one, but he had always remembered what it looked like. So when he saw the two blue lines, his smile slowly faded.

"Oh my God…" he whispered, looking up at her, a nervous glance there.

"I know…" Sharpay said, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and placed the pregnancy test on the table next to the bed. "I was feeling weird when I woke up last Saturday. And then I realized that I was two weeks late or something. But I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't say anything, I wanted to be sure. Worst part is… When we were at your house, Gabby asked me what was wrong, and… I couldn't lie to her, and she was _so_ happy for me. But this is wrong Troy… the pregnancy. Us. Everything is wrong."

"I know…" Troy whispered, pulling her in for a hug, "I know honey… But Sharpay, I love you… We'll have to get through this."

She looked at him, her eyes wet from a few tears, "I love you too."

"You do?" Troy chuckled, "That's good to know. Listen, Sharpay… Is there any chance this could be Zeke's baby? Not because I don't want it to be mine, that would be amazing, but… We're not really in a position to have a child."

Sharpay shook her head, once again, "There's practically no chance. We hadn't been together for so long when I figured this. We were together last weekend, but it was after I got pregnant. I can only assume it's yours."

"Okay…" Troy whispered, "Then we need to figure out what to do."

"I could always just tell Zeke I'm pregnant. He'll just assume it's his." Sharpay shrugged.

"No!" Troy said, "No way. That's me in there." He pointed at her stomach and placed a hand there, "It's half me… And I'm gonna love this baby SO much, Sharpay! Like I love you, SO much."

"But Troy we can't just tell them either!" Sharpay exclaimed, "It'll break too many hearts, and cause way too much heartache."

"I know…" Troy said, "But we can't just ignore this either…"

Sharpay looked into her lap, fiddling with her fingers, "Then I don't know what to do, Troy… With the baby. I can't just… get an abortion either."

"No way!" Troy agreed, "Never. That's a piece of me and you. Think about it, Shar… Think about what a beautiful little girl we've created. Your hair, and my eyes. With your laugh, and your personality. And _your _voice. And my smile and nose. And my talent for basketball too, of course. Think about how perfect she'll be."

"She?" Sharpay questioned, now, with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," Troy said, nodding a little, "We're having a girl, I know it."

Sharpay giggled and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, "Let's worry about all this later. Let it sink in, and think about it, and… then we'll talk. Right now I want to enjoy my night with you."

"Fine…" Troy whispered, pulling her on top of him, as his back hit the bed.

--

"Well what do you kids want to do, when you mother isn't home?" Zeke asked Bridget and Benjamin. He felt a little weird. He was never alone with the kids. If he even was home, Sharpay was always there. He now knew why she always complained when he wasn't coming home. It was not like he didn't want to be home, but he pretty often had to work.

"I want to watch a movie." Benjamin answered. He sent Zeke a big smile.

"Okay, Bridget do you also want to watch a movie?" Zeke asked his little daughter.

"Yeah, I want to see _Barbie_!" she exclaimed. Zeke smiled at her.

"NO! We want to see some action. Not some doll in ugly dresses!" Benjamin shouted.

"Sine doesn't have an ugly dress. And Barbie is beautiful!" Bridget screamed back.

"Daddy I want to see _Spy Kids_!" Benjamin yelled.

"Will you stop at once! We can see both, but then you are both going to bed, okay?" Zeke stopped their fight.

"Okay." they both said. Zeke gave them a hug.

"Then go find the movies, I'll go make popcorn and find some candy." Zeke sent them both a big smile. He loved them both really much, he just enjoyed being home with them today. They ran up to their rooms and Zeke went into the kitchen.

--

Gabriella tried to score, but she missed just the rest 100 times she had tried. She was really far behind Juna. 10-45. Juna also played often with Troy. No wonder she was good at basketball. She had it all from Troy and Gabriella's brightness.

"Why won't it go in?" Gabriella complained. "It's like it doesn't want the ball when I shoot!"

"Mom, here let me show you." Juna said and caught the ball her mom threw to her. Gabriella looked really close at every move Juna made, to remember it later. The ball got in. "Here you try!"

Gabriella did exactly what Juna had showed her. "Yes, I scored!" She jumped into the air.

"Yeah, now just do that every time you want to score." Juna said and took the ball form Gabriella.

"Okay, I am just gonna get some water. Want some?" Gabriella said and started walking in the direction of the house.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Juna said and scored again.

Gabriella opened the fridge and took two cold water bottles. She looked at the phone, maybe she should call Sharpay and ask her to go shopping with her tomorrow? Actually that was not why she wanted to call. She wanted to hear if Sharpay was home, since that sound she had heard when she had talked to Troy really sounded like Sharpay.

Gabriella grabbed the phone and waited a little while before she called up. After awhile of waiting, someone picked up.

"Hey, this is Bridget." a cute little voice said.

"Bridget hey. It is Gabriella. Is your mother home?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but my dad is home. Do you want to talk to him?" she explained.

"Yes, sure darling." Gabriella answered. She could hear Bridget calling her father.

"Zeke here." Zeke then said.

"It is Gabriella. I just wanted to talk to Sharpay, but I guess she's not home. Anyway, thanks for visiting us the other day. It was really nice to see you all again."

"Yeah, it really was. We should do it again some time. Here at our house. I'll cook something nice." Zeke suggested.

"Sounds good. I gotta go. Juna is waiting for me. Could you just tell Sharpay I called her?" Gabriella asked Zeke.

"Sure, I will. See you soon." Zeke said and hung up.

Gabriella had really gotten suspicious now. Maybe Troy was with Sharpay? And if he was, then why didn't he just tell her? Why did he lie about it, and say he was with a co-worker and that the shriek was himself, spilling his water? And what WERE they doing together? They'd had that commercial, but as far as she was concerned and informed, Sharpay was supposed to be finishing off her movie right now, and Troy was already working on a new commercial. Then what were they doing together?

Gabriella let out a sigh of defeat, and went outside to play some more basketball with Juna.

* * *

_So there you go. See, that came fast, but hey lucky you! You'll be able to read our awesome story (ego centric, much?)! Anyway, Gabriella is getting REALLY suspicious, and Zeke is finding it odd too. Please leave us a review, and tell us what you think about this! We will be back as soon as possible. And as we already told readers of The Crazy Life of Libby Lee, MelleG has now changed her name to Noukka instead._

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, we're back! Yay! It's time for you to cheer now! Oh, anyway, next chapter is here, so.. enjoy ;) 

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, but we're borrowing the awesome characters for this story…. Is that okay?_

* * *

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 9.**

For a few days, Sharpay walked around, hugging her secret. She didn't know how to get around this pregnancy. She knew it was Troy's baby, but she was married to Zeke. And she couldn't just tell Zeke it was his, because that would hurt Troy too much. She loved Troy, but she couldn't just break it off with Zeke, they had two kids for God's sake!

She didn't know what to do, and she had been avoiding Troy since they parted ways in front of the motel that morning. He had tried calling her to set something up tonight, since it was Friday again, but she'd brushed him off, telling him she wasn't up to it, and that Zeke was home again.

Troy thought it was okay. Gabriella had also wanted to have a family night, or whatever, but he had been ready to blow her off if Sharpay had wanted to get together. But she hadn't, so here he was, eating Gabriella's homemade meals, instead of ordering pizza with Sharpay in the motel.

"It's yum, mom." Juna said, skipping the last of her mashed potatoes, added with carrots, peas and onions into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it, Juna." Gabriella said, taking a sip of her cold water, while she shot Troy a saying look.

He looked into his plate, not knowing what he had done. She had been acting _really_ weird for the last couple of days. She had barely spoken to him, and when she did, her voice was weird, and she had a hurt look on her face all the time, while it looked like she was ready to blow up too. He had no idea what he had done to tick her off, but he knew the outburst or whatever it was, was coming tonight.

"I like it too." Troy smiled, "It's… mashed?"

"You know, dad," Juna said, shooting him a cute smile, "That's the whole point of mashed potatoes." She giggled and turned to Gabriella, "Can I go to Alice's place now?"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled, "Remember to pack your toothbrush!"

"Okay, mom!" Juna smiled, skipping out of the kitchen to get her stuff.

"What!?" Troy exclaimed, as he watched his daughter leave, "I thought we were having a family night!? And she's sleeping out! What happened!?"

"You and _I_ … are having a family night." Gabriella said, her voice firm.

"O-kay…" Troy gulped, not really liking where this was going. If Gabriella had gotten Juna out of the house for the night, he was in for some torture. This was exactly like that time when he accidentally bumped their new car.

"Yes," Gabriella confirmed, "That's very, very okay, Troy."

--

"Okay, you two have fun now." Sharpay smiled, turning off the light to their living room. Bridget and Benjamin were watching a movie together. They'd finally agreed and settled for an old Disney classic, _Finding Nemo_. _(A/N – remember, we're in the future here, so Finding Nemo would be rather old and classic ;p) _

"We will, mom." Bridget assured her, "And you and dad too."

"Sure we will." Sharpay smiled, "Just go to bed when the movie is done, okay? Dad said he had something important to talk to me about, so please don't interrupt us?"

"We won't." Benjamin promised her.

"Great." Sharpay said, and shot them one last smile before she went outside and closed the door behind her. She was kinda nervous about this ´talk´ Zeke wanted to have with her. What could it be about? He was… really weird, when he asked her.

Did he know about the pregnancy? Had he figured it out and was mad that she hadn't told him?

She made her way into their bedroom, where Zeke was zapping through the channels on their little TV. She hurried into their joined bathroom, and slipping out of her fine, working clothes, and into some sweatpants and loose top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and so on, wanting to feel casual, because she had a feeling that she was in for a long night.

When she was done, she came into the bedroom again, to find Zeke turning off the TV. He threw the remote on the bed next to him, and padded the spot beside him, to get Sharpay to take a seat. She did so, getting more nervous as to why he was acting this way.

"Are they having fun?" Zeke questioned, taking her hand firmly into his own.

Sharpay nodded, "Yes, yes… They're watching _Finding Nemo. _They promised not to disturb us, so… you can talk about whatever it was that you wanted to speak about?"

"I… I talked to Gabriella the other night." Zeke begun, "And she said Troy is acting weird… Very weird. More so than usual, that is…" he let out a chuckle, and so did Sharpay, "And yeah… she let on that… she kinda got the feeling he was cheating on her."

"Oh…" Sharpay said, not really knowing what to reply to that.

Zeke looked up at her, "With you."

"Oh…" Sharpay just repeated. She didn't even want to deny it. Zeke would see right through her. She didn't know what to say though, so she looked into her lap, and fiddled with a loose hem on her top.

"Is… is that true?" Zeke asked, even though he had already gotten his answer when she didn't deny him. The Sharpay he knew wouldn't have let a lie slip right there, she would have started yelling, because it wasn't true.

Sharpay looked up, tears in her eyes, "Yes…" she whimpered, and before she knew it, Zeke had slapped her across the cheek, sending her tears to fall freely. She placed both her hands on her left cheek, as she continued to cry.

"Why!?" Zeke asked, as he got tears in his eyes too, "Why? Don't you love me? Don't you love me at all?"

"I love you…" Sharpay said, "But I… I don't know why."

Zeke stood up and started phasing back and forth on the floor in front of her, while she clutched her stinging cheek. "I realize I haven't been the best husband or father or whatever, but that still doesn't give you the right to cheat on me!" Zeke yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay whispered, "But I… I don't know how it happened, it just did. And I didn't want it to, I just met him one morning on the train and then it just… happened. But I wanted it to stop, for so long. I felt so guilty. I didn't want it to end like this, I wanted to break things off and have a real family with you, Ben and Bee. But I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough."

"You do realize how much Gabriella is hurting, right!?" Zeke asked her, his voice hard, "She's heartbroken. She is going to speak to Troy tonight too. And if he's man enough he'll admit it. But she wont forgive him, because she's been there for him all along, not like I haven't been there for you."

Sharpay looked up at Zeke, hope in her eyes, "You… you're ready to _forgive_ me?" she questioned.

"Yes." Zeke said, sitting down next to her again, "I'm ready to forgive you, Sharpay. Because I haven't been good to you. I can be with you, and we can live happily ever after, if you can break it off with Troy. If you can sit here and tell me that you don't love him."

--

"So, Troy, I need to speak to you." Gabriella said, as she made her way into the living room, with a glass of red wine in her hand. She took a seat next to Troy on the couch, and looked at him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, since you got rid of our daughter." Troy mumbled, turning to look at her too, "So what is? What is so important to speak to me about? I had work tonight you know."

"Yeah," Gabriella chuckled slightly, "_Work._" She mused to herself, that if work really meant work, then her name wasn't Gabriella Bolton. Work probably meant Sharpay, she was sure of it, "You've been _doing _a lot of that lately, haven't you?"

"Well, I'm busy." Troy simply replied.

"Troy," Gabriella quickly said, not wanting to beat around the bush. There was no use. It was killing her on the inside not to know if her husband really was cheating on her, or if she had accused him for something he didn't do, "I'm gonna come right out and ask you this, okay? So please don't yell or get mad at me."

"I wont…" Troy said, "What is it, Gabriella?"

"Promise to tell me the truth?

"Of course," Troy said, "Of course. I always tell you the truth, don't I?"

Gabriella wrinkled her nose at that one. She believed he hadn't told her the truth for awhile now. But maybe he had. She was about to find out. She took a deep breath, and asked him the question that would change her life completely, "Are you… are you having an affair?"

Troy's head shot up, and his blue eyes were wide. To Gabriella this was a clear sign that she had hit something right. He was… He was really cheating on her. How could her do that? Didn't he love her at all? Was she just a wife, nothing more?

She immediately felt the tears in her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from falling. She didn't care if she looked pathetic, or if she was about to embarrass herself in front of her "husband", because this hurt her like nothing had ever done before. It hurt more than when she gave birth to Juna.

Troy was her first boyfriend. The only guy she had ever had sex with, and the only guy she had ever loved. He was the person she trusted most in the entire world, and he went on hurting her like this? How could he? Didn't their marriage mean anything at all? They had a daughter for Christ's sake!

She placed her wine on the table beside her, before her fingers began shaking so much, that it would make the wine slop around. She wiped her eyes hurriedly and grabbed the pillow next to her, slapping it at Troy, who was totally unprepared.

"Why!?" she yelled, standing up from her seat, slapping the pillow at Troy repeatedly, while he was holding his arms over his head, trying to protect himself. "Why?!" she continued, "How could you do this to me, Troy? What did I do wrong!? What?"

"Gabriella, chill!" Troy yelled, finally able to take the pillow from her, and stop the slaps that kept coming, "Calm down, Gabriella…" he said, his voice soft.

"How could you do this to me?" Gabriella questioned, sitting down next to him, hugging the pillow. She looked up at him, black traces down her cheeks because of her mascara. And the tears were still falling.

"I'm sorry…" Troy said, "It just…"

"With who?" Gabriella then asked, wanting to know, "Who was it, Troy? Who helped you hurt me like this?"

"That's… not important."

"Oh, I know who it is." Gabriella said, more to herself than to Troy, "It's Sharpay, I know it."

Troy chose not to answer, because he knew his silence was enough to let her know she was right. She threw the pillow at the floor and reached for her cell phone, quickly finding Sharpay's number in there. Troy didn't know what she was doing, he just watched her, questions floating in his blue pools.

"Bitch!" Gabriella screamed, when the phone was picked up, "Do you enjoy screwing with other people's lives!? What did your own husband say!? Does he even know you're fucking my husband! No one is a bigger bitch than you Sharpay! You're just as you were in high school!" and then she slammed her phone shut, and made her way up the stairs.

Troy decided to follow her, to see what exactly she planned on doing. They ended in their bedroom, where Gabriella was pulling out a sports bag. And then she opened the closet, and started throwing clothes into it.

"What are you doing!?" Troy questioned.

"Packing." Gabriella simply replied, now throwing underwear into the bag too.

"No, Gabriella, don't be ridiculous." Troy said, "We can work this out. Don't go anywhere."

"Oh," Gabriella said, as she stopped in the middle of her phase and looked at him, "I'm not going anywhere." She continued, as she held out a pair of his boxers, "You are."

--

Sharpay was starring at Zeke, not knowing how to reply to his request. She loved Troy, so if she told Zeke she didn't, then she'd be lying. And she didn't want to lie. She wanted to be honest. She was pulled out of trance by her cell ringing, and she quickly picked it up, not checking who was calling. She didn't even get to say a word before Gabriella's angry voice came through:

"Bitch!" Gabriella screamed, and you could clearly hear she had been crying, "Do you enjoy screwing with other people's lives!? What did your own husband say!? Does he even know you're fucking my husband! No one is a bigger bitch than you Sharpay! You're just as you were in high school!"

And then she hung up.

Sharpay placed her phone on the bed, sighing loudly. She turned to Zeke, "I guess she knows now."

Zeke nodded, he figured that much. "You still haven't answered my question, Sharpay." He said, "Do you love him?"

Sharpay chose not to answer, she told him what she should have told him a long time ago instead, "I'm pregnant, Zeke."

It took a second or two for Zeke to let that information sink in. She was pregnant? But who was the father…? He swallowed, "Pregnant you say?"

"Yes."

"Sharpay…" Zeke said, lifting her head towards him, using his index finger, "I love you… And we can make this work. If you want to?"

"I don't know what I want." Sharpay replied, because that was the truth.

"Figure it out then," Zeke simply said, before he pulled her lips to his, meeting her in a heated kiss.

* * *

_Dun-dun-duhn… __Oh, sorry, couldn't help it ;o So, this was this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it. It didn't take so long to write, when we just got started, then it was like.. an hour, maybe and hour and a half. Next chapter should be up soon. And actually, this story is finished in a few chapters too. Anyway, leave us a review, please? They mean the world to us!_

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa, _

_Peace out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, we're glad you liked last chapter. And guess what? We went to the beach the other day with our other friend. Who ends up getting sunburned? Both of us, so that's just dandy! ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own the wonderful movie High School Musical. Disney does that. _

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Troy looked at his sports bag as it stood there, on the pavement. He didn't understand what had just happened. Did Gabriella just throw him out!? How the hell could she do that to him? Where was he supposed to go? How was this gonna work? Would she ever let him back _in_?

He sat down on his bag, and looked at the big house. He somehow knew that she wouldn't let him back in. This was for good. She wasn't going to forgive him, he knew it. He had gotten himself into a serious mess, but had hadn't been able to control himself. Sharpay was just… she was just so… so irresistible. She was perfect, and no one compared to her.

But he had broken his marriage for her. He had ruined everything he had worked hard for. He had broken Gabriella's heart, and possible Juna's. He just hated not knowing if Sharpay loved him the way he loved her. Because if she didn't, then she wasn't ready to blow off Zeke and her marriage and get together with him. He wished they'd talked this through before it actually happened. That they'd sat down together and talked about their feelings, and what they'd do if one of their spouses found out.

He let out a sigh, and decided that maybe he should call Sharpay or get a cab or something. He'd need to go to a motel, because if Zeke knew too, then he probably wouldn't let him sleep on their couch. But maybe Zeke didn't know, maybe it was just Gabriella. But the idea of Gabriella not sharing her thoughts with Zeke was quite not right in his head. Of course she would have told him.

He digged into his coat pocket to find his phone and wallet, but realized it wasn't there. He freaked out, but decided to check his bag to see if Gabriella had packed it down for him. But of course she hadn't. Getting his wallet and phone would be the last thing on her mind in her rage. He sighed, when he realized he had to go up there and knock on the door to ask her for it.

He stood up and went onto the front porch. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He knew she would probably smack the door in his face, but he needed his money. Even Gabriella would have to face that fact, though she was mad at him.

It took two seconds before she opened the door. She had probably been watching him, because she had a frown on her face, and she only opened the door to the security chain, "What!?" she asked, her voice hard, ready to smack the door close.

"Don't close the door!" Troy quickly said, placing his foot between the door and the doorframe, "I need my wallet and my cell phone, otherwise I'm lost. You have to give it to me, Gabriella."

She shot him a hard look and left the door. He could only assume she was going to find it. She wasn't that mean. She was still reasonable. She came back two minutes later, handing him his wallet and his cell phone, with charger and everything. She shot him another hard look, and then said; "Don't come back again. We'll make arrangements about Juna later when I've talked to my lawyer. You probably don't want her anyway, you _didn't_."

Troy retired his foot from the door, as she motioned for him to do. The second it was out, she smacked the door close, leaving him on the front porch. He turned around and made his way onto the street again. It was getting darker, and the road was only lit up because of the street lamps. He grabbed his sports bag, and took out his cell phone, calling for a cab.

The only place he could think of going to was the motel. He'd get the room him and Sharpay always stayed in. It held so many great memories. He didn't know if he should call her. It was a decision he couldn't make. He wished he knew if Zeke knew. He had a feeling he did, but he wasn't sure. It was kinda scary not to know if one of his best buddies from high school hated his guts.

When the cab finally showed up, he threw his bag into the backseat, and followed, telling the driver where to go. The drive to the motel took awhile. Normally Troy took the train to the city, because he worked there, but he wasn't really into that right now. He didn't want to sit in a train, he just wanted to get there, so the cab had seemed like an easier choice.

The cab driver didn't try to small talk, which Troy was happy with. Maybe the man knew he wasn't in a very good mood, or maybe he could tell what had happened because of the bag, so the air was to be cut with a knife. Troy saw a wedding bond on his hand, but he didn't question anything. The only worlds spoken on that trip was the motel's address, what Troy had to pay, and then the driver finished off with a,

"Have a good night sir."

Troy closed the cab door with a smack, and took a good hold of his bag, before he made his way into the old lobby, he had entered so many times the last three months. He didn't know how all that with Sharpay happened, because he honestly wasn't the cheating kind of guy. He was very honest, and a lovable husband. But something just trigged when he saw Sharpay. And when he spend time with her… It was amazing. Indescribable.

He got the room he wanted – the one they always got together, and made his way into it, locking the door behind him. He threw his bag by the bed and took a seat, reminiscing about the last time he was there. How he and Sharpay had made sweet love together, but also how he realized that he was going to be a father again. And to his mistress' baby.

He had been so happy. He hadn't been acting when he told Sharpay so. He really was excited about it. He could imagine what their beautiful baby would look like. It would be such a blonde haired, blue eyed cutie, that none of its parents or grandparents would know what to do with it.

He knew his parents would be disappointed about his unfaithfulness. They'd say they'd raised him better, and he knew they had. It wasn't because he just needed a good fuck, and the opportunity appeared. He was certain that Sharpay really was his true love. He didn't know if they'd get together or not, but… he hoped they would . They were having a baby.

He needed to see her. He needed to speak to her and kiss her. He really did. He had to see her, and talk to her about all this. He didn't care if this was a bad time. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and scrolled down to her number. He stared at it for awhile, trying to get himself to say stop. Trying his hardest to resist calling her. But he couldn't.

He pressed the green button and placed the phone against his right ear.

--

Sharpay moaned as Zeke slowly trailed kisses down her neck, to her cheek bone, and the valley between her breasts. He lifted his head and shot her a cute smile before brushing her casual top to the side, revealing a black lace bra. He pushed the bra down too, and covered her breast with his mouth.

She threw her head back, and let her hands cover her eyes. Her body responded very well to Zeke's touches, but her mind was elsewhere. She was only thinking about how wrong this was. She wasn't supposed to do this with Zeke. It felt wrong, almost as if she was cheating on Troy.

She knew why she felt that way, but she didn't want to face it.

"Sharpay…" Zeke whispered, as he moved his body on top of hers, his face millimetres from her face, his breath tickling her lips, "I love you… And I want to be with you. You're the only one. I've never thought of anyone else. I'm ready to forgive, because I know I haven't been there for you."

She looked him in the eye, brown meeting brown, "I don't know, Zeke…" she whispered back, letting her hands trail to his shoulders, where they rested, "I love you too. But I'm pregnant with Troy's baby. Would you be able to live with that, because you know I can't kill it?"

"I could learn to live with it." Zeke smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "But that's because I love you very much. And I know you love me, the question is just… if you love me more than you love him? If you're ready to give him up? Was he just someone to be with, or do you have feelings for him?"

Sharpay pressed her lips against Zeke's, wanting to kiss him before he would possibly slap her again. She pulled back, and swallowed hard, "I love you, Zeke. But I love Troy too… It's kinda hard."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Zeke said, pulling away from her, so he was lying beside her instead. "I wish I would have been a better husband and father. And taken more care of you. But I got so caught up in my career."

"I'm caught up in my career too." Sharpay said, turning to her side so she was looking at him. She reached out and stroked his cheek, "But I still know when to stop."

"You know you're gonna have to choose, right?" Zeke said, arching an eyebrow, "I wish it was easy for you, and you'd just say you chose me, but I know you wont say that. But I don't want to wait anymore Sharpay, and I'm sure Troy is feeling the same way. Whether or not Gabriella has kicked him out, I'm sure he'd want to know if he has a future with you." he paused and placed a hand on her still flat stomach, "Does he… does he know about the baby?"

"Yes," Sharpay whispered, placing her hand on top of his, whilst shooting him a cute smile, "I told him the other day. He was really happy, Zeke. _Really_ happy."

"He loves you." Zeke confirmed, "I mean, of course he does. No one can spend time with you that way and not love you. Did he ever tell you so?"

"Yes." Sharpay said again, "And not to hurt you, but… I said the same thing back."

"That much I figured." Zeke said, retiring his hand from her stomach, "You're not a cheater, Sharpay. I know you would only do this if you had serious feelings for him. I just don't understand how you can love two men at the same time?"

"I don't either." Sharpay said, "And I wish I'd never met him, because then it could be you, me, Bee and Ben. It was so much easier. But now that I have met him, I can't just forget him either, y'know?"

"I know," Zeke said, "But you'll have to choose. Soon."

"Can I…" Sharpay paused and breathed out, slowly, "Can I have a few days…? Just to be with you and act like nothing is going on? Can you do that?"

"I don't know…" Zeke said, unsure. It would be really hard to be with her the same way. But on the other hand. He said he was ready to forgive her, so maybe it was the time to show her now that everything would be different if she broke things off with Troy.

"Please?"

Zeke looked up at her, she looked so fragile, and he couldn't resist her eyes, "Of course." He whispered, "I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you too." Sharpay whispered, and then she rolled on top of him, planting her lips on his in a heated kiss. He took her tongue in, knowing that maybe this opportunity wouldn't show again, if she didn't choose him. At least they'd have had a proper goodbye if she decided to leave him.

He trailed his hands down, catching the material of her top between his fingers. He quickly pulled it upwards, and they broke their kiss to get it off completely. As soon as it was thrown across the room, their lips met again, and Sharpay's hands trailed down his chest, towards his boxers. He always watched TV like that in the night, before they had to go to bed, or _whatever_ they planned on doing in their room.

She pulled them down quickly, and he lifted his butt to let her slide them off. It was all a little quick, but they knew they needed this. They needed to have this now, so he let her do this. It didn't take long for Sharpay's sweatpants and underwear to be joining his boxers on the floor, so the only clothes she had on, was her bra.

Zeke moved his hand around her back, ready to unhook it. He did so, and she looked down at him, love floating in her chocolate pools. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time slower and deeper, letting him know that she did love him. And he knew it. He flipped them over, wanted to be on top. She didn't object, so when they were lying there, Zeke knew it was time. He lifted himself a little, ready to enter her, when her phone started going off.

She shook her head and motioned for him to continue, "Go on…" she whispered, "It's probably nothing, just go on, Zeke."

He hesitated for a second, wanting to wait until the ringing stopped. But it didn't, it continued. He laid down next to her again, and reached for her phone in the foot of the bed, quickly throwing it to her, before groaning in frustration. Bad timing or what, he was _so_ ready!?

Sharpay shot him a smile, and stroked him quickly before opening her phone, "Yeah?"

"It's me."

Sharpay's face froze, as she heard Troy's voice coming through her phone. She looked quickly at Zeke, who was looking at her, almost as if he knew who she was speaking with. She quickly jumped out of bed, and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, "Troy? Now is honestly not a very good time!"

"I know…" Troy whispered, "I know, but… I need to see you, Sharpay. Gabriella kicked me out, I'm at the motel, in our room. Please? I need you. I love you."

"Yes, but…" Sharpay stopped, "…Zeke?"

"Does he know?" Troy questioned.

"Yes." Sharpay confirmed, "He knows. But he says he's ready to forgive me if I can give him another chance. This is really confusing, Troy."

"You need to figure this out, Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed, "I know I've only been your dirty lover, but I'm ready to go all the way with you! I feel things for you I've never felt for Gabriella. You and I are real, Sharpay, us, we're real. I know it. We can make it work."

"Zeke's telling me the exact same thing, Troy!" Sharpay whined, sitting down on the toilet.

"You can't have the both of us." Troy said.

"Zeke gave me a couple of days to figure this out." Sharpay said, "Can't you do the same?"

"Fine…" Troy said, giving in, "But just because I love you. I'll be here. And if you haven't come before Sunday, I think I get the message. Make the right choice, Sharpay." And then he hung up.

Sharpay looked at her phone, tears in her eyes. She really didn't know what she wanted. But she loved Troy so much. She loved Zeke too, but the love she felt for them was so different from each other. It was crazy. Zeke was just security and love. But Troy was passion, real heated passion and lust. But it was love too, love she knew would last because it wasn't just security. Who knew if her and Zeke would eventually break up because of everything? Then she'd regret not picking Troy.

She stood up and made her way into the bedroom again, sitting down on it, her eyes closed slightly. Zeke moved to sit beside her, his excitement almost gone. He had probably taken care of that himself. Real quick and done, over with.

"It was Troy, wasn't it?" he questioned, placing a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

She hugged her arms around her body, suddenly feeling very naked (which she was), and then turned to look at him, deeply in the eyes, "Yes," she whispered, "And he gave me until Sunday."

"Sharpay," Zeke said, "I want you to be happy. And if letting you go, is gonna do that, then I'll let you. Okay, so do what your heart tells you to, and not your mind. Get it over with, right now. Go to Troy if that's what you want, or you can stay here and make love to me."

Sharpay was silence for awhile, staring blankly at him.

"So," Zeke continued, "What's it gonna be?"

* * *

_Claps for us! Another chapter done! Yay, we're so excited. We're going to try and update as soon as possible, m'kay? And Popular is on it's way… I think, oh, wait a minute, wasn't I the one who was supposed to start it? Gosh, I think I'm in a hurry then! Whoops! I'll get it done quickly, and send it to Michelle :) Remember to leave us a review, please? _

_**Toodles, **__Stessa and Noukka_

_Peace out!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, thank you so much for the reviews, once again. They mean a lot to the both of us. We really appreciate the kind words you write us, we're glad you like this story.

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM._

* * *

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 11.**

Troy bit his lip and turned to look at the ceiling once again, not knowing what to do with himself. It was unbearable not to know if she was going to choose him. Why couldn't she just choose him? He'd never abandon on her the way Zeke had! He was going to be there for her, and she was having his baby, could things be more perfect?

For him, the choice was easy, but apparently Sharpay loved Zeke too. He just couldn't understand why she could cheat on him if she loved him like she said? He had at least only done this to Gabriella because everything they once had was gone. And he wasn't scared to face that, but Sharpay… she must still feel a lot for Zeke, otherwise she would just have dumped him… right?

He closed his eyes and pictured what his life would be like if he was married to Sharpay. How perfect it would be to just lie on a Saturday morning with her in bed, not sneaking away from her at 5:30. How it would be like for their kids to come jumping into their bed, yelling for them to get up and make breakfast. What it would be like to raise a kid with Sharpay, and eat dinner with her every night. What it would be like to take their kid to basketball games, and after that hurrying to get ready to go to a play rehearsal and don't look messy.

"Oh, please, Sharpay…" he groaned, his face buried in his hands, "Please pick me… I love you so much. Please, I need you… Just pick me."

"Don't worry," a voice said, and he quickly shot up from his bed, looking at _her,_ a startled look in his eyes, "I did."

He was taken aback for a second, but then he moved out of the bed and stood there before her, taking in her features. She was wearing sweatpants and her hair was messy, but she had never looked so good before. He didn't know what to say. Was she really… really choosing him?

Without further ado, she took a step closer to him, and placed her cold hands on his cheeks, pulling his mouth to hers, in a fiery kiss. He kissed back, letting his feelings out for her. Was she there? Was she really kissing him? Had she dumped Zeke, was she… was she choosing _him_?

She pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks, and he brushed them away, a loving gaze in his eyes, "I love you so much, Troy…" she whispered, "When Zeke said I had to choose now because he couldn't wait any longer, I know I'd have to go with you…" she breathed hard, letting a few more tears out, "I don't care if it's gonna mess up my family, and that it has messed up yours, but I need you, please… I really do."

"I love you too," Troy said, kissing her briefly, "So very, very much. We're gonna be good, Sharpay, it's gonna work out. You, me and the baby. And your kids if that is."

"What about Juna?" Sharpay chuckled, her hands still resting on his cheeks.

"Gabriella is definitely not letting me have her." Troy chuckled too, even though the moment was serious, and the subject of Troy's daughter, kinda touchy, "She was already talking about lawyers when I left the street."

"Oh you poor thing, did you get everything you need?" Sharpay questioned, wrapping her arms around him, so they were standing close together, warming each other, supporting each other.

It was a _huge_ decision Sharpay had just made. It was life changing for a lot of people, and she didn't know what was gonna happen now. But she honestly didn't care as long as she was with Troy. He could get her through everything. She knew it. They were gonna work out. It would be okay.

Troy kissed her head, and then pulled her in for another kiss, needing her right now. She responded immediately, and kissed him back with everything she had. They stood there, enjoying the feeling, and savouring the moment of surreal-ness. It _was_ surreal, because it hadn't quite gotten to them yet. They were together now. They could be together for real, no secrets.

Troy kissed down her neck, and slowly started tucking at her top, wanting to be with her for real right now. He'd missed her so much, and they just gotten together, didn't they have the right to celebrate?

Sharpay seemed to get the hint, and agree with him, because she broke their kiss, pulling her shirt off quickly. The minute their lips joined again, she started working on his pants, pulling them down to lie around his ankles. He stepped out of them, and moved them towards the kiss, working on her sweatpants as well…

--

Gabriella hugged her legs closer to her body, letting the tears stream down her face. She'd been crying non-stop since Troy had picked up his wallet and cell phone. She hated this… how could her life go crushing down in only a few hours?

First, the revelation of Troy having an affair. It had hit her hard, but she had been expecting it… She had prepared herself for the worst. She had told herself to kick him out, and that was simply because she believed he'd beg her to take him back in. But he hadn't. He'd asked for his things, and left in a cab. That could only mean that he wanted to leave her.

She should have talked to him instead of throwing him out. But if she had done that… she would just have to live knowing what he did, and that would have been just as bad as living without him. That Troy chose Sharpay was a clear sign to how he felt and who he wanted to be with. It wasn't her. It was Sharpay.

She let out a deep sigh, and realized that her tears were finally stopping. She just had dried tears and mashed mascara all over her face now, but she rubbed her hands against it, trying to clean it away. It didn't work, she only ended up messing it up even more.

She was glad Juna wasn't home right now, to see her cry like this. She had to tell her when she would come home, but how? Should she just say that her father had left them for another woman? That he hated his family?

Gabriella wondered if Sharpay had been thrown out by Zeke. Probably not, so she wondered if Sharpay had chosen Zeke or Troy. It would be good if she had chosen Zeke, then maybe Troy would come back to her. But did she want him back, after this?

She decided to call Zeke, and tell him about the whole affair. She slowly got up, and reached out for the phone and dialled his number up. After a few minutes he picked up.

"It is Zeke." he said, his voice sounding a little mad.

"It is Gabriella." she managed to say. She almost started to cry again, because he sounded mad. Maybe that meant Sharpay had...

"Gabriella, what do you want?" Zeke asked in a more nice tone.

"Do you know about the affair between Troy and Sharpay?" Gabriella decided to just ask. She knew it was kinda hard to come out and say it like that, but it was no use to beat around the bush either. If Zeke knew, then he'd just… suspect she did too, if she didn't just ask.

"Yeah..." Zeke started, trailing off.

"Are you still with Sharpay?" Gabriella cut him off, still not wanting to beat around the bush. She needed to know this. If Zeke and Sharpay was still together, then…

"No," Zeke said, cutting off her thoughts.

Gabriella swallowed hard, letting a few tears find their way to her eyes again, "Oh…" she whispered, "What… what happened?"

"I asked her." Zeke said, "And she didn't deny it. She said she loved us both. I told her I'd forgive her if she broke it off with Troy, because I know I haven't been there for her or the kids. But she said she needed time to think about it. I told her she could get until Sunday, but then Troy called, and I just couldn't wait knowing they'd been together, and he was still calling and… I made her choose." He paused, "And she choose him."

Gabriella sobbed into the phone, feeling unbelievably sorry for herself and Zeke. She knew it was lame, but she was drowning in self-pity right now. But then again… didn't she have the rights to be that? Her husband had been fucking one of her old friends for three months and now he'd left her!

Zeke took in a deep breath and continued, "She just packed a few things and left. Told me to tell the kids she'd be back soon. I have no idea what will happen, and she's… she's pregnant Gabby, with Troy's baby."

"Oh," Gabriella moaned, yet another fresh bash of tears flowing, "I know! She told me… But I just assumed it was yours…"

"I'm sorry about this, Gabriella," Zeke whispered, just wanting to hug her, to make her feel better, "If I had been there for Sharpay all this probably wouldn't have happened… I … I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Zeke." Gabriella said, "Even if they were attracted to each other, they shouldn't act on it with spouses and kids. This is all their doing."

"Are you alone right now?" Zeke asked, wanting to be close to her, so they could be heartbroken and sad together.

"Yes," Gabriella sniffed, wiping away her tears once again, "Can you come over?"

"Mrs. Kip can stay with the kids."

"I thought your housekeeper's name was Mrs. Jenkins?"

"It is," Zeke said, "Mrs. Kip is the nanny, but when she can't come, Mrs. Jenkins helps out." He paused, "I'll be there as soon as possible. I think Sharpay took the car, so I'll walk. It's not that far."

"Okay," Gabriella said, getting ready to hang up. She just had to add one thing though, "And Zeke…

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

He laughed and hung up the phone.

--

Troy trailed his index finger down Sharpay's face, her neck, the valley between her breasts, and down her stomach, until it ended in her navel. She giggled slightly and looked at him, a smile playing on her pink, kissable lips.

"I love you," Troy whispered, moving over to lie on top of her naked from, wanting to feel the heat of her body. He wanted to just lie there forever with her, or crawl inside her body and stay there, because he couldn't get enough of her.

"Be careful, I have a baby in there," Sharpay whispered, not pushing him down though. She simply moved her hands behind his neck, pulling his head down for another kiss. She was getting ready for round 4… or was it 5?

"Wanting round 6, I see." Troy chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Already?" Sharpay questioned, arching an eyebrow, "Gee, we're kinda quick here."

"I guess being pregnant makes you more horny than usual?" Troy asked.

"Just wait until the 4 month of pregnancy. By then my hormones will go crazy, and I won't let you out of bed for _days_." She paused, "And I was double horny with Bee and Ben, because they're twins."

Troy chuckled and flipped them over, wanting for her to be on top. She let out a sigh, and prepared herself for yet another rounder… Oh God… they weren't gonna get _no _sleep tonight…

--

Zeke wandered slowly on the pavement, loving how the cold wind blew on his face. His hands were digged safely into his pockets, and he was slowly kicking a little stone in front of him

He'd told Gabriella he'd be there as soon as possible, but if he was gonna console her all night, he'd have to have cleared his own mind first. He couldn't dry her tears, if his own kept coming.

He looked as his cell because it started buzzing. There was a message from Gabriella, telling him to hurry up. He decided he better, so he started running along the road, passing car by car. It was actually weird that so many cars were out. But he guessed it was a lot of young people going to or from a party. He didn't care anyway, he just wanted to get to Gabriella fast.

When he was by the end of her street, he could hear loud music blasting and he knew some sort of party was being held on this street. He hated young kids and their parties. He knew he'd been like that himself, but seriously… Did they have to be so loud?

When Gabriella's house (it could hardly be called Troy's anymore, could it?) came into view, he started running across the road, but he didn't get that far.

Ten seconds earlier, a drunk teenage girl had gotten behind the wheel of her car, because she caught her boyfriend in the bathroom, having sex with one of her best friends. Her mind was clouded by alcohol, and her vision bad because of tears. She didn't see the man, who was crossing the dark street.

That caused her to drive right into him, sending him flying across the street….

* * *

_So I gotta say that writing the last part was extremely hard for me. I've written a car crash once in another fic, but seriously… This was nothing like it, and that's why it didn't get better than that. We also both apologise for the short chapter. The next one will be here soon though, we promise. _

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews. They mean the world to us. We're glad you liked last chapter, even though Zeke kinda got hurt ;p This chapter should maybe… We're not sure, have been rated **M**, there's pretty graphic content, further down._

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, Disney does. If we did, would we be writing fanfiction? Uhm no, we'd be writing on a whole bunch of scripts. _

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Gabriella was phasing back and forth in her living room now, waiting for Zeke to get there. She was kinda nervous, but she didn't know why. She just wanted a hug, she needed a hug for someone who cared. And Zeke cared, because he was going through the same thing, and he knew exactly how she felt.

She couldn't stand still. She had to walk around all the time or she'd lose her mind. If she just sat down and looked into space, she'd begin to cry again and end up looking like hell when he showed up.

She bit her lip and hurried upstairs, wanting to check something out. It had just occurred to her, that she didn't know how Troy and Sharpay's affair had been going on. She didn't really want to think about it, but she'd rather have answers than questions.

She looked around their bedroom for Troy's briefcase. She hadn't given him that, so maybe there would be some answers in there. Her eyes landed on it, beside his side of the bed. She sat down on the bed, and placed the briefcase next to her. She knew it was an invading of privacy, but she couldn't help herself. And she was his wife – legally, not spiritually.

She opened it up, and took out the first paper she found. There was a whole bunch of emails and faxes. Then there was some papers from another big client, and his laptop. She digged into one of the small rooms, and smiled when she pulled a whole stack of receipts. She looked at the first one, and her face stiffened, when she saw it was for a motel – around three months ago.

Had he really been cheating on her for so long? She couldn't believe he'd do that to her. And the date was before they even met during the commercial. Who knew how long they had been spending time together and having lunches? Possibly for another two months before they took their "relationship" to the next level.

She got tears in her eyes when she realized how long it had been going on. Suddenly all the late nights and "I have to stay at work through the night"s made sense to her. He was not working. He was spending time with his mistress. A woman Gabriella had always admired for her honesty around people – telling them exactly what she thought and felt. So much for honesty.

She sighed, and threw the receipts into the briefcase again and smacked it close. She placed it on the floor, like she was never there. She was a little Bree van de Kamp, as much as she hated to admit it. She wanted things done her way, but she couldn't lose face in public. It was actually quite scary to think that way about herself, since Bree was her least favourite on the TV show.

She made her way downstairs again, hoping Zeke would get there soon. She hated waiting for him, she hated waiting for everyone. She knew he had to walk, but his house wasn't that far away. And they needed each other in a time like this. Their spouses had left them.

She wanted some water, so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. She stood in front of the sink and turned the cold water on, letting it run to make it colder. She looked through the window and onto the road, sorta spacing out. She could hear loud music from a party down the street, and was glad that Juna wasn't home, because then she wouldn't have been able to sleep very much.

She let the glass fill with water, and turned it off again. She took the glass to her mouth, but spit it right out again, as a car came speeding down the street. It was those young people again, they showed no responsibility! This was a suburb, kids were running around all day, playing!

She placed her glass on the table, and hurried out to yell after the car, when she heard a loud crash. She froze in place. Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. The car had hit something. She quickly jolted out the front door, only to see the car driving off. But if the car and the driver was fine… where did the crash come from?

She froze one more time, when her eyes caught something on the road. A hand flew to her mouth and she immediately stumbled towards the person – she was sure it was a person – wanting to see the damage. She began screaming when she was a few feet away from the person, as she realized it was Zeke. She threw herself next to him on the pavement, her cold fingers going for his cheeks, to slap him awake, anything.

She started screaming for help, and she didn't care if she woke up all the neighbours. She cried uncontrollably, and with shaking fingers got out her cell phone, as a few of other people, came rushing out, wanting to see what had happened, and if they could help.

"911, how can I help you?"

"There's been an accident." Gabriella cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, even though she swore earlier she wouldn't cry anymore tonight, "My friend got hit with a car. We need an ambulance. Fast!"

--

Gabriella phased back and forth outside the waiting room, hoping to hear something. Anything. And soon. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was in need of a shower and a change of clothes. But she didn't care. She couldn't reach Sharpay. She had been trying ever since they picked up Zeke in an ambulance. She just couldn't get a hold of that woman.

She didn't exactly want to speak with her right now, but the doctors needed a signature from his wife. Someone close to him, and Gabriella wasn't exactly the one to do that. She guessed why she couldn't reach Sharpay though, and her guess wasn't one she liked very much – she was busy with Troy, Gabriella knew it.

"Mrs?" a nursed questioned, looking at her with sorry eyes, "We really need you to reach Mrs. Baylor. Her husband is in danger, and she has the rights to say goodbye to him – if we lose him."

"I know," Gabriella whispered, "I'll try her cell again, and if I can't reach her… I'll go get her."

She hated admitting it. But she was such a good person, so if it came to interrupting her ex-husband and his lover in the middle of a hot night, she was gonna do it. Anything for Zeke. He deserved for the woman he loved to be there, even though she just left him.

"Thank you," the nurse smiled, padding her arm.

Gabriella got out her cell when the nurse left and quickly dialled Sharpay's number. She once again got voicemail, so she dialled Troy's instead, hoping he might answer. No such luck. Couldn't those horny bastards at least have their cells on! It could have been something about one of their kids, and they were just turned it off!

Gabriella groaned and threw her cell into her purse. She grabbed her keys instead, and hurried out of the hospital, making her way to her car. She was gonna have to do this… whether she liked it or not.

--

They had taken a break for some time, just laying there on the bed, Sharpay's head on top of Troy's chest like so many times before. But this time it was different. They were together for real, they could lie like that for days if they wanted to.

Troy was stroking Sharpay's hair, and she was breathing softly, letting little puffs of air tickle his skin. He loved her so much, words couldn't describe it. She was amazing. She was… breathtakingly beautiful. She was smoking hot when she dressed in black. She was sweet, when she wasn't yelling, and when she got mad, he still found her attractive.

"Hmm, Pay?" he moaned, twirling one of her blonde locks around his index finger.

She lifted her head a little, to be able to look into his eyes, "Yeah?" she whispered, softly, slowly blinking a few times.

"What's gonna happen with us now?" he questioned, arching his eyebrow slightly, "I mean… I know we're gonna be together, and we're gonna have a kid, but… we need a place to stay, you do want to live together, right?" he paused, "It would be best… getting ready for the baby together."

"I do want to live with you, Troy," Sharpay smiled, trailing a finger down his naked chest, "We're in this together now. I don't want to ever let you go. I love you _so_ much. I can't even describe it. But there's things we both need to take care of. Divorces. Lawyers, the kids… dividing our stuff with the spouses. So it will probably take some time. But we need to have a proper place to stay together when the baby is born."

"Glad you agree…" Troy smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, "Want to sleep?"

"Nah," Sharpay smiled, slowly crawling on top of him, a mischievous smile on her face. Her blonde locks fell into her face, and gave her a dark, tousled shadow, "I wanna make a little love…" she continued, planting a long kiss on his chest.

"Don't you ever get tired!?" Troy whined, pretending to be bothered, which he was not. Far from. He was just as ready for another round as she was, "We've been at this for so long…"

"We have a lot to celebrate," Sharpay just whispered, pulling his head in for another kiss, probably the gazillion one this night. He kiss back immediately, because really, he couldn't resist her. And he didn't want to resist her, he wanted her to have full control over him.

She moved her hands down his torso, and along his body, feeling the define muscles he still had, even though he had grown older. He moved his hands to her bouncing breasts, and covered them, loving the feeling of her hot skin against his hands. They were both pretty worked up, even though they were just getting started. Truth was, they didn't even have time to really calm down between the acts. They were in too much need of the other.

She scratched her nails down his body, ending between his legs. He could tell she wanted to give him a treat. He had no objections to that whatsoever, so he gave her a huge smile, before leaning his head back to rest on a pillow, receiving what she was going to give him.

She was just getting ready to take him in, when their door burst open, and Gabriella stumbled into the room, a key in her hand. Sharpay quickly broke away from Troy, covering them both with the covers, that had ended on the floor a long time ago. She looked at Gabriella, a scared, confused look in her eyes. Troy looked at Gabriella, ready to blow up at her for doing this.

But Gabriella didn't look angry, she was crying.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Troy managed to spit out, his mouth hanging open, "I know you're sad, but don't ruin this for us…!"

"It's not that," Gabriella sniffed, "There's been an accident."

"An accident?" Sharpay questioned, her face sinking, "Juna?"

"No," Gabriella said, a new bunch of tears filling her eyes, "Zeke…" she paused, as she watched Sharpay's face fall, "We were talking on the phone, and he decided to come to my house, some drunk kid drove right into him. He's at the hospital. I tried to call you, but both your cells are off."

Troy quickly stumbled out of bed, looking for his clothes which were scattered around the room. He knew it must be serious when Gabriella came barging in like this. She swore she never wanted to speak to him again earlier in the night. Something had to be seriously wrong.

He got his clothes on in speed time, and turned to take Sharpay's hand. However, he realized that she hadn't been dressing herself. She was sitting on then bed, in shock. She was staring into space, her eyes wide. There was not an emotion to show in her features, and that scared Troy.

"Sharpay?" he said, kneeling down in front of her, while Gabriella stood in the door, nervously fiddling with the room key she'd demanded from the motel manager five minutes earlier, to get into their room, "Pay honey? Are you okay?"

Sharpay suddenly broke down in tears. They started streaming down her face out of nowhere, and Troy quickly pulled her in for a hug, knowing it must be hard on her. She sobbed for a few minutes, but then she pulled away, and turned to Gabriella, "Is he dead?"

"They talked about taking him to surgery, but they need your signature." Gabriella whispered, ignoring how much it hurt to speak to the blonde woman.

"Okay…" Sharpay mumbled, and then she quickly stood up to find all her clothes. She was going to the hospital. She had to be there for her husband.

* * *

_Okay, so I had to write more on Stessa's beautiful work, I had actually tears in my eyes. I didn't know how to continue this, 'cause it was so perfectly written. So we decided to stop here. Leave you with this cliff hanger. I know it is mean, but I didn't want to screw this amazing chapter up. I hope you liked it, as much as I did. _

_**Toodles, **__Stessa and Noukka_

_Peace out! ;) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Once again; the reviews mean a lot to us (: we're suckers for them. _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM._

* * *

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Chapter 13. **

Sharpay placed the black hat on top of her curls, once again adjusting her looks. Her makeup kept running and nothing wanted to go smoothly. It had to, though. Today was an important day, even though it was all very, very sad.

Bridget was sitting on the little couch behind her, looking with sad eyes at her mom. The little girl didn't understand exactly what was going on. Only that she had to behave today, and that she had to wear all black.

They were in the restroom, and Benjamin was waiting right outside, clinging on to Ryan's hand. Ryan had even come all the long way from New York to see them today – to show them his support. Troy and Gabriella was there too, with Juna clinging on in the middle of them.

They hadn't told her about everything yet. She knew her father was moving out, he was already half on his way. She didn't know why, and Gabriella would only tell her once all Troy's stuff was out of the house. He had placed them all in Sharpay's big house. Just for now.

Mr. McKenzie had called Troy up two days ago. He finally knew where the firm was moving to. It was the Big Apple. New York. And Troy had to go with them. He was heading out soon, and Sharpay was confused as to what she should do. She wanted to go there and be with Troy, but she felt like she belonged here now. With all the memories. In her own house, and not in some small apartment.

But she had also always wanted to go to New York. Maybe she could take up acting again instead of directing. Maybe, just maybe.

Sharpay reapplied her makeup, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, but that was to be expected. She turned around with a sigh, and took Bridget's hand, helping her off the couch. They went outside, and met up with Ryan and Benjamin, getting ready to face the many people.

Sharpay and the kids were set for a meeting alone with Zeke, though. So they went into the big room, and walked what felt like a thousand miles, before they were able to see him. The kids started crying immediately, but Sharpay just stood there, looking down at his face. He was dressed in his favourite suit, and a tie Bridget made for him in school.

Sharpay let the tears roll, as she remembered that fateful day, around two weeks ago…

_Sharpay stormed into the hospital, tears streaming down her face. Gabriella and Troy were right behind her, as she moved to the front desk, demanding to see Zeke or speak to his doctor. The nurse told her to calm down and gave her a whole bunch of papers she needed to sign. She did it immediately, and was let into the room._

_Troy and Gabriella followed, but when they entered, there was dead silent between all the doctors in there. They turned to look at Sharpay, and must have somehow guessed it was her, because of the truly scared look she had on her face. She stepped closer to the bed, rubbing her arm softly. _

_She let out a breath, because he somehow looked okay. He was completely still, he wasn't breathing or moving around. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a minute. Just 6 hours ago they had been kissing away on her lips, while they were rolling around in their soft bed. _

_Her eyes continued to his chest, which was covered in a duvet, but she knew it had to be hurt a lot. Then she moved her gaze to his hands, where a few IV's were in. She followed them to the big machine next to him, and just then realized that nothing was beeping or moving. Not even the heart monitor. Did that mean he was well enough to breathe himself?_

_She turned to look at the doctors, questions floating through her brown pools._

"_I'm sorry," the doctor told her, his face sad, "We lost him 10 minutes ago." _

_It took two seconds for the news to sink in. But when they did, they watched her face fall, and then her sad smile turned into a frown, and lastly, her eyes welled up with tears. Then she started sobbing. _

_Troy gave Gabriella a questionable look, wanting to know if she would be okay with him hugging Sharpay in front of her. Gabriella gave him a slight nod, and Troy brushed across the room, enveloping her in a big hug. She placed her head on his chest, crying uncontrollably, while he awkwardly padded her back, wanting to let her know that he was there for her. _

_She kept on crying, while the doctors left the room, to give them some privacy. _

_The best day of her life, had suddenly turned into the worst one._

"Is he never coming back, mom?" Benjamin's voice cut through, his brown eyes full with tears.

Sharpay placed an arm around his small form, looking at the casket, "No," she said, "He's not coming back, sweetie."

"But why did he want to leave us?" Bridget questioned, wrapping her arms around Sharpay's middle, while tears were streaming down her face, "Didn't he want us anymore? Were we bad?"

"No, honey," Sharpay shook her head, brushing a strand of Bridget's golden locks out of her eyes, "Not at all. You've always been good. It was just… the angels needed him now. It was his turn to go. You'll always have memories though, and he'll always be in your heart."

"Okay, mommy…" Bridget said, squeezing her tighter.

"Is it just gonna be the three of us now, then?" Benjamin asked.

"No honey…" Sharpay said, "We're gonna have to talk about this later, but we can't right now. Can you wait until later?"

Both Bridget and Benjamin nodded, and Sharpay kissed both their foreheads. Then they made their way out of the church to greet all the people who had showed up to show their respect.

--

The ceremony was very beautiful, and Sharpay cried all through it, holding on to the twins' hands. They didn't really cry, because they didn't understand the concept of a funeral. Troy, Gabriella and Juna was sitting right behind them, while Zeke's parents were next to them, crying too. Sharpay's parents and Ryan were someway in the back of the church. They'd never really believed that Zeke was the right choice for Sharpay, so they were only there out of respect.

Ryan, Troy, Sharpay's father, Zeke's father, Jason and Chad was the people who lifted the casket out and into the car. It had surprised Sharpay that so many of the old East High people showed up, but she was glad they did. Taylor and Kelsi was there too, but of course, they were married to Chad and Jason, so why not?

They watched the black car drive off, Benjamin and Bridget waved their hands sadly as a last goodbye. People couldn't help but let a tear slip because of the sight, and as Sharpay bend down the hug both of her kids tightly, letting them cry together, several people found themselves with tears streaming down their faces.

After a couple of minutes, Sharpay stood up, and started saying goodbye to most of the people there. It was only a few who was coming with her home to get something to eat and drink. Actually, it was only the East High gang.

Sharpay hugged her former mother-in-law goodbye, "Thanks for coming," she whispered, "I'll call about the kids sometime. They're still gonna have to see their grandparents."

"Take good care of them, Sharpay." Mrs. Baylor said, looking at the beautiful young woman, who had just become husband-less, "But I know you will, anyway."

Sharpay nodded and hugged Mr. Baylor too. They hugged Benjamin and Bridget too, and Sharpay watched them drive off, glad they didn't know how she had treated their son the last couple of months. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if they'd seen less of her.

All the other people drove off, and eventually, the only people left was Troy, Gabriella, Juna, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Bridget, Benjamin and Sharpay herself.

She turned to look at them, whipping a tear away, "Are you ready to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "Just lead the way and we'll follow in our own cars."

"Okay…" Sharpay said, but just then another bash of tears started flowing down her cheeks. She turned around from her old 'friends', not wanting them to see her like this. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she knew it was Troy, so she turned around and buried her head in his chest, sobbing once again.

The other's shot Gabriella a questionable look, but she just shrugged, not wanting them to hate Sharpay on this sad day. This was in respect and memory of Zeke, no need to tell them that she had been the way to him that she had, and that Troy was leaving Gabriella for Sharpay, and that they were expecting a baby. They would know soon anyway, because she could tell Troy and Sharpay loved each other, as much as she hated to realize it, and they would probably end up getting married before their child was born. Which would result in the gang being invited, and they'd all see each other again. Except Gabriella herself. She wasn't gonna see more to Troy or Sharpay after this day – unless it had something to do with the divorce.

Sharpay eventually pulled away from Troy, and shot Gabriella a thankful smile. She grabbed her kids' hands again, and turned towards their cars, "Let's go." She whispered, and then they all headed home.

--

Sharpay sat next to Troy, holding his hand underneath the table. She didn't want to tell about the whole affair with Troy and how she had acted before Zeke died. She felt really bad, she had just left him and now she would never be able to see him ever again. She had lost the man she had loved the most of life.

None of them really talked. They were all sad to lose their sweet basketball guy. He had always been there for them all in high school. He was caring for everybody. Maybe that was why he took his job so seriously. He wanted to give all a fair chance in life.

Chad reached out for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. The last drops fell into his cup.

"Should I make some more coffee?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor nodded and said: "Thank you. I really want one more cup, if that's okay?"

"Sure." Sharpay took the coffee pot and went into the kitchen. Two minutes after she was back. She poured the cup for Taylor. "Anybody else?" she asked, referring to the coffee.

Kelsi nodded and gave her cup to Sharpay. She placed herself back on her chair. Nobody really knew what to say. The whole house was silent as the grave. Sharpay really wanted to say something, but nothing, not even a single subject would reach her mind. She was almost completely mindless. She decided to get Bridget and Benjamin into their beds.

"Well, Bridget and Benjy it is bedtime. Come with me." She said and forced a little smile onto her lips. Bridget and Benjamin quickly got up.

"Let me help you." Troy said, and followed them upstairs.

Taylor quickly looked at Gabriella, giving her yet another questionable look. "Is there something wrong? You haven't said a word to Troy, you don't even sit next to him."

"Nothing is wrong. I just can't take it, I mean he died almost in front of me. GOD! Everything is so screwed up." Gabriella started to cry. "I'm gonna go home. Say goodbye to Troy and Sharpay for me, will you?" She got up and gave everybody a hug. Taylor wonder why she wasn't going with Troy. But she just didn't ask 'cause she could tell Gabriella wasn't feeling good.

"Why don't you sleep at our place? I don't want you to be alone in the house." Taylor said, while hugging her.

"Sure. That sounds good. I miss you anyway. Juna isn't home. She is at a friend's today." Gabriella smiled, as well as she could. She hugged Taylor one more time.

"Well, Chad should we go home too?" Taylor asked.

Just then Sharpay and Troy re-entered the room, "Are you going home?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I have to get to work tomorrow. It has been lovely, but sad. I know he loved you so much and that he was a good friend to us all. I am really sorry that it had to happen to him, the most loveable man in the world. My condolence Sharpay." Chad said getting tears in his eyes.

Sharpay swallowed hard, without making him notice. She gave him a hug and thanked him for coming. The rest of the gang left the house, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone. They cleaned up in silence.

Troy couldn't handle it anymore. "What do you want to do now?"

"Go away. Away from everything that reminds me of him." Sharpay started crying again. Chad's word had hit her hard and she knew he was right. Zeke had loved her so much, that he could forgive her for being with another man. He truly loved her. "I just want to get away."

* * *

_Okay so this was a really sad chapter. The second last chapter. We really hate to stop this story, but it has to end somewhere. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and don't hate us for making Zeke die. Please review, will you?_

_**Toodles,**__ Stessa and Noukka_

_Peace out! _


	14. Epilogue

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here is the last chapter. And yes, we're gonna miss writing this story so much. _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM._

_

* * *

_

**No Sleep Tonight**

**Epilogue**

39 year old Troy Bolton slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sunlight, streaming through the almost closed drapes. He stretched himself slightly, and turned to look to the side, where his wife of 8 years, was sleeping peacefully, her blonde locks spread across the pillow.

He turned around so he was lying on his side, looking at her, just waiting for her to wake up. She'd grown older too, and you could tell she'd been through a lot, but she was still every inch as beautiful. Her most recent job was also taking a lot out of her, but she enjoyed every bit of it, and that was what mattered the most.

Troy was still working in McKenzie Advertising, while Sharpay's TV-show was going into second season. She wasn't just the director, she was one of the leads. It was about three girls, all singles, who were trying to get a good life going. It was comedy, and really funny. She was directing a few of the episodes once in awhile, and she got along great with her co-stars.

Just then her eyes slowly opened, and he found himself getting lost in them once again. A smile spread across her face, and she manoeuvred herself closer to him, and he hugged her body close to his. Then she placed a delicate kiss on his lips, and he brushed her hair lightly.

She flipped them over, so she was on top of him, and started kissing his lips more, while he brushed his hands up and down her already naked body. They'd had a little action last night after Ben, Bee and Summer was in bed (hopefully) sleeping. He knew this was the real thing, because their marriage was still like when they just met. With Gabriella, everything had died down after they had Juna, but Sharpay… She managed three kids, and still have a good relationship with her husband.

They kept kissing for a few minutes, but then their door burst open, and 8 years old Summer stormed onto the bed, jumping on top of their legs, after they quickly broke apart from each other, covering themselves with their covers.

"Mommy!" Summer said, clearly mad, "Mom! Ben stole my dolly! He said he was gonna chop her head off! Don't let him do that!"

"What did you do to annoy him, Sum?" Troy asked, pulling his daughter into a hug. Her brown, curly hair tickling his chin. She was a perfect mix between him and Sharpay.

Summer looked at him with big, brown eyes, "Nothing." She said, "Well ok, I stole his cell phone."

Sharpay let out a deep breath, "Go give it back to him, and get your dolly. I'll be up in a second to make breakfast."

Summer shot her mom a smile, and fixed Benjamin's cell phone out of her robe, and bounced out of the room, in a cheery mood. Sharpay watched her leave, and broke out laughing, "I can't believe her sometimes." She said, turning to Troy.

"Nah," Troy smiled, "She clearly has your ditzyness, and my smartness."

"Hah," Sharpay scoffed, hitting him lightly across the head, "Move your butt out of the bed, and let's go make breakfast."

They got out of bed, and dressed themselves in some relaxing clothes, before making their way into the kitchen/living room. Benjamin was watching TV while texting rapidly with his first girlfriend. The 14 years old boy was extremely popular with the girls, it turned out. Bridget was setting the table, expecting her step dad to make pancakes.

Troy immediately started, while Sharpay sat down, rubbing her eyes. She loved their mornings. This family was everything she and Zeke never had. It was perfect, the only thing missing was Juna. She knew Troy missed her too, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Gabriella got full custody because of his adultery, and Juna didn't want to see him anyway. All birthday presents and Christmas gifts they send her was returned, and it broke Troy's heart.

Sharpay wished she could do something to make her husband's life better, but Juna didn't want to see him. She was 17 now, and a lot have to have happened during that time. It was heartbreaking to think about all the stuff Troy missed out on.

Just then the first plate of pancakes was placed on the table, and Benjamin took a seat too, forgetting his girlfriend for a few minutes. Summer and Bridget sat down, and Troy continued making the rest of the pancakes, while his family ate.

"That's yummy, dad." Summer said, chewing on a pancake with ice. It wasn't often they got pancakes, but it was the first day of both Troy and Sharpay's vacation, so why not celebrate? Sharpay had a lot vacation, because of shooting, but Troy had to work again in two weeks.

"I'm glad you like it, honey." Troy smiled, finally sitting down as well.

"It's great," Sharpay said, smiling at him.

Bridget shot them a look, happy that her mom was happy. She deserved someone like Troy after everything she'd been through. Troy and Sharpay hadn't told her and Benjamin exactly when they met, but judging by the time Summer was born, it was before her dad died. But she didn't say anything, it didn't matter anyway. Her father was gone, she missed him a lot, but what she had now, was pretty cool.

"Can you pass me to syrup, pap?" Benjamin asked. It was habit, her and Bridget called Troy pap. Not dad or daddy, or Troy, they called him pap.

Troy handed him the syrup, and slid his left hand across the table, to grab Sharpay's. She shot him a smile, and let out a deep breath. The kids were used to their parents being all lovey-dovey. That was fine with them, because at least they were happy.

"What are we doing today?" Summer asked. She was excited, because it was a family day. None of the kids had other plans, and she loved their family days. Sometimes they'd play games and watch movies, or other times they'd go shopping. They didn't shop that much anymore though, because after her mom really got her acting break, people had been recognizing her.

Sharpay was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door. She looked around, confused. Who was visiting them now? Maybe it was some crazy fan who'd figured out where she lived? She slowly stood up and went to the door, opening it. When she looked at the person outside, her breath caught in her throat.

It was a young girl. She had brown skin, and brown, wavy hair. She was wearing a skirt and a top, and flip-flops. Over her shoulder, a Prada bag was placed, and she looked at Sharpay with a smile.

There was no doubt in Sharpay's mind who this was, because the girl looked too much like her mother. She had changed since Sharpay last saw her, but they recognized each other. Sharpay felt tears well up in her eyes, and she leaned forward and enveloped the girl in a big hug. She hugged her back, letting the tears slip as well.

"Oh my Lord…" Sharpay whispered, as she pulled away, "Not that you're not welcome, but what are you doing here, sweetie?"

"I came to see you guys…" she whispered, "I was watching old pictures with mom the other day, and… yeah. I realized I may have been a bit too hard on dad and you."

"Come in!" Sharpay said, taking her hand, "He's missed you so much, Juna, you have no idea."

"I've missed him too."

Sharpay pulled her inside, and closed the door behind her. She went into the living room, Juna right behind her. When they entered, four pair of eyes turned to look at them, and Troy immediately froze.

Juna let out a deep breath, "Hi dad…"

--

"I am on Juna's team!" Summer said almost screaming.

Juna sent her a smile. Since it was a family day, they'd let Summer chose what they should do. Juna was glad to see her dad again. She had really hated him when he had left her mom. But she had missed him too much in the end and had finally gotten the courage to visit him.

But the hatred she felt for her father, was nothing compared to what she had felt for Sharpay back then. She hated her with passion. She remembered the conversation she had with her mother after her dad left. She just said that he had left her for Sharpay, they were moving to New York and expecting a baby. Juna hadn't really been able to understand how everything changed just like that, but she had moved on.

It wasn't until recently when she sat down with her mom to look at her old baby pictures, they took a talk about everything. It was just three weeks ago, and after that talk, she knew she had to go see her father.

"_Here honey," Gabriella smiled, padding the spot next to her on the couch, "Let's look at some old pictures. I need to see your father."_

_Juna took a seat next to her mom, and they opened the book, and the first picture in there, was one from the day Juna was born. Gabriella was sitting in the hospital bed with the crying baby in her arms, while Troy had his arm around her shoulders. They looked so happy. _

"_I often wondered what changed." Gabriella mumbled, tracing the lines of Troy's face with her index finger. _

"_Me too." Juna said, "We were a perfectly happy family. Why did he have to go screw Sharpay and ruin everything? She was such a selfish bitch! She broke up a family." _

"_Is that what you think happened?" Gabriella questioned, closing the book with a smack, as she turned to look at her almost grown up daughter, "Well, I guess you couldn't think otherwise, I never really told you."_

"_What?" Juna asked, "He didn't just screw__ her? __Were they in love?" _

"_Very much." Gabriella said, sighing loudly, "I didn't want to let him go.__But even if I was ready to forgive him, he wouldn't have stayed. He loved Sharpay, and he loved their baby too. And he didn't move to New York to be as far away from me as possible. His firm transferred there, and Sharpay decided to tag along. With her kids."_

"_I remember them." Juna smiled, "Benjamin and Bridget, right?" _

"_Yes," Gabriella said, "Since Zeke died she didn't have anything to stay close to here for. She was free to take them. But don't one time think she was glad that Zeke died. She still loved him."_

"_Then why did she have an affair with my dad?" Juna questioned, feeling defeated. It didn't make sense. If she loved him that much, then why was she with someone else, ruining her family?_

"_Because Zeke wasn't there for her, and I don't blame her." Gabriella said, "And he was ready to forgive, unlike me. He was ready to take in Troy's baby. And Sharpay couldn't choose, she had such a hard time doing that. But she choose Troy. Which was probably for the best."_

"_How?" Juna asked, arching an eyebrow, "He left his daughter here."__  
_

"_Honey," Gabriella said, "You had the chance to go with him. But you didn't take it, did you? Sharpay would have loved you like her own had you moved with them. You should have seen her face when she thought you were in an accident, when it was really Zeke. She was terrified. And then of course I had custody of you, but had you wanted to go, I'd let you." _

"_I don't get how I could have been so mad at him." Juna said, leaning back in the couch, "You know, I've really missed him, and… I haven't seen him for so long… maybe I should go visit? I mean, we've returned every present from him, because I was so mad." She paused and looked at her mom, "Would it be okay with you if I went there?"_

"_Back then I wanted to hurt Troy," Gabriella said, chuckling slightly, "But I'm over that now. __I have Kurt, __we're happy. And I think it's fair you go see him, Juna. You should do that."_

"_Okay," Juna said, nodding her head slightly, "That's it. I'm gonna go see my dad."_

"We're the red team, right Juna?" Summer asked, her eyes lightening up with the thought of bonding with her sister.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Juna agreed, sending Sharpay a smile. She had a whole speech prepared for her 'step mom'. She wanted to tell her she was sorry for being this way, and also that she didn't hate her. She felt guilty for hating such a sweet woman for so long.

"Troy and I are the green team, then." Sharpay confirmed, grabbing Troy's hand, "Right honey? Green?"

"Yup," Troy smiled, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Then we'll just be the blue one." Benjamin said, motioning at himself and Bridgett, "And we're gonna start!" he stood up and grabbed one of the papers from the bowl in the middle of the coffee table. They were playing _Picturenary_, and Bridget and him always beat their parents and Summer who always paired with them, "Get ready to see the master, Juna. Bee and I rule this game!"

"Oh yeah, baby!" Bridget cheered, clapping her hands together in delight.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and leaned back in the couch, resting her head on Troy's shoulder. She couldn't believe that after all these years, Juna was actually here. It was amazing to have the family together.

--

When the game was done, and Bridget and Benjamin (unsurprisingly) won, Sharpay stood up, kissed Troy's cheek, and announced that she was cooking dinner now.

Juna looked up. This had to be her cue, "I'll help you!" she quickly said, following Sharpay into the kitchen.

"You don't have to," Sharpay said, closing the door safely behind them, "You're the guest."

"I want to," Juna said, "Besides, I think we need to talk."

"Oh…" Sharpay said, starting to take all the food for lasagna out of the fridge, "What about?"

"I…" Juna stood up to find a bowl in one of the cabinets, "I've sorta hated you all these years. It wasn't until recently that my mom told me what really happened. Then I realized that maybe I shouldn't hate you the way I did. And I just want to apologize for all that. And for not responding to any of the presents you guys sent. For not being there at your wedding, birthdays, even Summer's birth. What a big sister I am."

Sharpay let out a deep breath and sat down by the table, motioning for Juna to do the same, which she did, "I… I know I must have looked like an evil woman for a 9 years old girl." She admitted, fiddling with her hands, "And I'm sorry for any pain I caused you."

"Well…" Juna said, "I was hurt. But I guess I sorta saw it coming. I just didn't expect my dad to move across the country. He and my mom weren't very happy. They only married because of me. It wasn't that great of a marriage."

"That still doesn't give me the right to break it up." Sharpay said, "And a lot of people got hurt along the way. I lost Zeke. He died, you know."

"I remember my mom telling me." Juna said, "But that wasn't your fault."

"I could have treated him better. But luckily enough no one blamed me, and Zeke's parents even came to my wedding with Troy. They still visit here. It's sorta awkward for Troy, but he's holding up."

"Yeah…" Juan said, "It's good to see you're so happy."

"How's your mom?" Sharpay asked, truly interested. She hoped Gabriella had found happiness too. She didn't deserve to be alone.

"She's dating this guy named Kurt." Juna said, "He has a son who's older than me, and one two years younger. We get along great. And she's still teaching."

"That's good." Sharpay said, "Tell her hi when you get home."

"Will do."

"Good."

There was a comfortable silence between the two women, until Juna decided to break it, "I'm glad I came here today." She confirmed, "To get things cleared up and stuff. I'm through being mad. I just want to be happy now. And I want to be a part of this family…" she breathed out, "…if I can?"

"But of course you can!" Sharpay said, leaning across the table to grab her hand, "You always have been. I love you Juna, you're Troy's daughter, which makes you my daughter, and I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Now I do." Juna said, smiling happily to her new step mom.

Sharpay then stood up from her seat and walked around the table to envelope Juna in a deep hug. She hugged back, knowing that things couldn't get much better than that. Something settled inside her now. She'd made peace. Everything was good.

All her sleepless nights were over, she was finally home.

* * *

_So yeah. How was that for an epilogue? We hoped you guys liked this. We're gonna miss writing this story so much, it's sad it's over. This was our first joint fic and everything. We want to thank everyone who gave us reviews along the way, and for the silent readers; just thanks for reading! _

_**Toodles, **Noukka and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


End file.
